The pursuit of anime
by xxxAriha
Summary: Who can stop an entire government hell bent on ridding the world of anime? The new Mews of course. Meet the six new mews created by one of the government's own.
1. Activation

"MISHA! We're gonna be late!" Ahsim yelled, pounding on the door.

"I told you I'm sick!" she yelled back.

"Sure you are!" Ahsim yelled.

He tried the handle.

"Don't think I don't know about that horror movie marathon! I've set it to record now let's go!" he yelled.

Misha opened the door, glaring at her twin.

"It means nothing unless you watch it when it's playing. I don't want to be able to fast forward through commercials. I want to sit in the dark and grow more and more paranoid until it comes back on! IS THAT SO WRONG?" she cried.

"Yes, actually," Ahsim replied.

He caught hold of Misha's arm and lifted her onto his back.

"Move out," he said, marching away.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" growled Haru Hasegawa.<p>

He sighed deeply.

"Something wrong?" his partner, Kei Shin inquired.

"I can't do it! I can't get in their head! Why do they despise something as trivial as anime when there are plenty of other things to take care of?" Haru asked.

He stared at the empty monitor.

"Kei, you'll always be behind me. No matter my decision?" he asked.

Kei lifted his head, his dark bangs parting a bit.

"Of course, Haru," he said.

Haru sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, smoothing it back.

"Good because I'm initiating project mew."

* * *

><p>"Taykoe-san!" yelled Hachi.<p>

Taykoe flinched at the loud voice.

"Guess I didn't leave early enough," she mumbled as Hachi caught up to her.

"I almost missed you. You left earlier than normal."

"There was a reason for that," Taykoe said.

"Which was?" Hachi inquired.

"Flying Spinning Kick!" Ana yelled, plowing into Hachi.

Hachi fell to the street, rolling down the slanted hill. Taykoe and Ana watched her go.

"I'm getting better. She's rolling faster than usual," Ana remarked.

She and Taykoe followed the rolling Hachi down the hill, heading to school. Above their heads came a loud roar that shook the ground. Both girls fell to the ground, covering their ears.

"Damn! What is that sound?" Ana yelled.

"A plane?" Taykoe guessed.

Ana looked at the sky.

"I so doubt it," she said, taking in the sight of the wolf above her.

Taykoe glanced up as well, taking in a glimpse of the blue sky before her sight was taken over by what looked like a fox.

Hachi watched her two friends collapse, animal spirits hovering over them.

"I knew our street was possessed!" she yelled, crawling towards her friend on her hands and knees.

A small mouse scurried across her hand, making her scream.

"What is going on here?' she cried.

* * *

><p>"What is going on here?" Ahsim cried.<p>

He and Misha clung to each other as the ground shook.

"I have no clue!" Misha yelled.

The ground shook violently.

"Bet you wish we had stayed home, huh?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Ahsim yelled.

* * *

><p>Ariha paused as the wild cat appeared before her. It paced, restlessly, before her.<p>

"Nice kitty," she said.

The wild cat let out a roar and then bounded toward her.

"Should have kept my mouth shut," she said, throwing her bag aside and running away.

The cat was practically upon her. Ariha glanced back, to see the cat and failed to avoid the crack in the road. She tripped and the cat lunged, merging with her body in the few seconds Ariha was in midfall. She crashed to the sidewalk, unconcious.

* * *

><p>"Project Mew activated."<p> 


	2. Vanish

Taykoe woke up first, sitting up slowly.

"Fuck my head," she groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead.

She was suddenly wearing gloves. Quickly, she pulled her hand away from her head and looked at both of them. For one brief second she saw a pair of silver gloves and then she blinked and they were gone. She was just staring at her hands.

"Guess I must have hit my head pretty hard," she mused, barely aware of the ambulance pulling up.

* * *

><p>"Ahsim, I've got a live one over here!" Misha yelled, running towards the unconscious girl lying on the sidewalk.<p>

"Oh I bet you feel like you're in a rescue movie huh?" Ahsim grumbled.

Misha ignored him and kneeled beside the girl.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, pulling the girl onto her back.

Her eyes widened as she took in the girl's twitching ears. In that second, they were gone.

"Holy shit," she mumbled.

"What?" Ahsim asked, catching up.

"Nothing," Misha replied. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p>Kei watched Haru pace, his head following the man.<p>

"I didn't think Project Mew would cause so much damage," Haru admitted, gnawing on his nail.

He looked at Kei, who nodded back at him before Haru resumed his pacing. On the large screen was a news report on the sudden freak earthquake. Kei's eyes narrowed as the camera turned to the three girls being loaded into an ambulance. Two were unconscious but the third was conscious.

"How many animals were released?" he asked

"Six," Haru answered.

He stopped pacing.

"Why?"

"Because I found three potential subjects," Kei answered, pointing to the screen.

Haru turned, eyes widening.

"Pause that!" he yelled, running frantically, looking for the remote.

Kei lifted the remote and hit Pause, waiting silently for Haru to stop. When he finally did, Haru cast a harsh glare at Kei who shrugged nonchalantly at Haru's back who had turned to the screen. He was furiously tapping keys, zooming in on the three girls faces.

"It may take awhile but eventually the computer will recognize these three. Once we find them, we'll pick them up," he said.

Kei hopped off his seat.

"And the other three?' he asked.

Haru smiled at him.

"Kei, guess who's doing some searching?" he asked.

Kei sighed and grabbed his sword.

"I'll be going now," he announced.

"Have fun!' Haru called.

* * *

><p>Ariha sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a bed, she knew that. Next to her on the bed was a tiny Chucky doll. She picked it up and squeezed it. It let out a maniacal laugh. Unnerved, she put it down and rolled out of the bed, throwing the covers aside. As soon as she stood, a wave of nausea overtook her but she managed to stay on her feet.<p>

"My head is killing me," she mumbled, stumbling a few feet across the room.

She found herself standing in front of a full body mirror and she stared at herself, shocked. Her clothes were different. She was wearing a much shorter skirt than usual and she had ears similar to that of the wild cat from earlier. To top it all off her hair was white. She blinked and the image disappeared.

"I'm losing my mind," she declared.

With that she opened the door and walked out, heading down the stairs. About halfway down the stairs, she ran into a set of twins.

"Hey, you're up!" said the girl. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Ariha answered.

She glanced around.

"Uh, how did I get here?" she asked.

"Ahsim carried you," was the girl's reply.

Ariha looked at Ahsim. He nodded at his twin.

"Misha found you."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Ariha said.

She crossed her arms.

"I better get home now."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You collapsed earlier," Misha said.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Ariha assured them.

She slipped past them both and headed down the stairs. There she slipped her shoes on and headed out.

"Nice girl," Ahism remarked, heading upstairs.

"You wake up in a stranger's house after collapsing on the street and we'll see how friendly you are," Misha retorted, following him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ariha slowed to a walk as soon as she was far from the street. Man that was freak. She slowly merged with the crowd, slipping through the people before she reached the train. Luckily, they were still running. She hopped on one and caught hold of one of the hanging latches. Beside her was a tall man dressed in all black. She studied him, peeking up at him through her hair. He glanced down at her.<p>

"May I help you?" he inquired.

Blushing, Ariha turned away. She heard the man laugh softly and she glanced at him. He smiled warmly.

"I'm Kei, by the way," he said, offering his gloved hand.

Ariha shook it, finding that it was warm.

"Ariha," she said.

The train pulled away from the station but Ariha hardly noticed. She was looking at the sword in Kei's hand. He followed her gaze.

"Interesting, huh?' he asked.

Ariha glanced at him. He winked.

"This looks to be my stop."

Ariha tore her eyes away and glanced out the window. They weren't at a stop yet. She glanced back at Kei to tell him so but Kei was gone.


	3. Transform

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come in here."

Haru sighed, doing his best to not glare at the hospital's receptionist.

"Please," he begged. "It's a matter of life and death."

The receptionist just looked at him.

"Okay, maybe not that serious. But I need to talk to those girls!" Haru said.

"Security!" the receptionist yelled.

Haru sighed again before fleeing the building.

* * *

><p>"Now say ah," the doctor instructed.<p>

Ana just stared at him.

"I am not opening my mouth for you," she said.

The doctor rolled his eyes.

"I need to do a full check up."

"I feel fine," Ana replied with.

She crossed her arms stubbornly. The sheet beside her slid open and Hachi looked in.

"Doc, she feels fine. In order to prevent further incidents, I'd just let her go," she suggested.

The doctor turned back to Ana but she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, looking at Hachi.

"My guess, home."

* * *

><p>Ana slipped past the receptionist, escaping the hospital. It was cold outside and there were very few people. Most were waiting for cars. Ana walked past them all, heading home which wasn't far from the hospital. As soon as she stepped onto the street though, she saw a whole group of men in hazard suits.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked the nearest guy.

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry young lady, you can't be here," he said.

"Like hell I can't!" Ana hissed.

She backed away a few steps, out of his reach in case he tried to grab her.

"I live here!" she yelled.

She bumped into another person and spun. It was a tall guy with silver hair and pinkish-purple eyes. He stared down at her bewildered.

"That. Is. IT!" Ana yelled, her body surrounded by a blue light.

A small heart with wings on either side and a crown on top appeared on her forehead.

"Let. Me. Through!" she yelled.

The light engulfed her, blinding the spectators. Ana emerged from it wearing a dress that merged with a hood that was pulled over her head and a pair of boots that stopped at mid thigh. A garter was wrapped around her thigh and a collar was wrapped around her neck. Ana touched her head with one of her elbow length gloves finding a pair of furry ears on top of her head. A tail brushed against her legs. The whole ensemble was blue.

"Holy shit," Ana whispered, shocked.

The man behind her gasped, stumbling forwards a little. Something fell from his hand, creating a smoke screen between Ana, him and the men in hazard suits.

"Come with me!" he ordered, picking Ana up.

Which left her with no choice but to go with him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Haru Hasegawa and I'm taking you to my lab."

* * *

><p>Misha sat up straight, knocking the bowl of popcorn off her lap.<p>

"Ahsim, do you feel that?" she asked.

Ahsim glanced over from the kitchen where he was washing dishes.

"You too?" he asked.

They looked out the window.

"Should we go?" she asked.

"No," Ahsim answered. "Not this time."

* * *

><p>Ariha nearly jumped when she felt a shiver run down her back, almost like someone was touching her. She turned, looking at an empty street.<p>

"What is… going on?" she wondered.

* * *

><p>Taykoe, meanwhile, was doubled over in pain.<p>

"Damn! My head is killing me."

A mark, identical to Ana's appeared on her inner left thigh. Her eyes widened as she was surrounded by a silver light. Her clothes melted away, morphing into a dress similar to Ana's. Her boots turned silver and she felt gloves on her hands and wrists. She also had ears and a tail as well as a collar and garter.

"What's going on?" she mumbled to herself.

A pair of black boots entered her sight and she looked up, into the face of a man with long black hair that seemed to mostly hang in his face.

"Hi," Taykoe greeted.

The man smiled.

"Hello," he replied.

He offered her a jacket.

"My name is Kei. Would you mind coming with me?"


	4. Improbable

"Aw fabulous. A stiff neck," Ana mumbled.

She glanced at Taykoe.

"Hey, you awake?" she asked

Taykoe rolled over and eyed her.

"What's up with you?" she asked

Ana looked at her hands. She was still transformed.

"How long does this last?' she asked.

"Good question."

Both girls looked up, staring at an intercom.

"Let us out!" Ana commanded.

"Can you promise our safety?'

"No," Ana replied.

Taykoe smacked her.

"Hey, honesty is the best policy," Ana defended.

"Look, we won't hurt you," Taykoe said honestly.

The door opened and Haru stepped into the doorway.

"Quite persuasive. You may come out," he said.

Taykoe walked out first, followed by Ana. Kei was sitting on a table, polishing a sword.

"Problem with a chair?" Haru inquired.

"Yes," Kei replied.

Haru rolled his eyes but chose to head straight for the computer. He punched in some letters before standing back.

"This project is called Project Mew. A few years ago it was started by a buddy of mine from college. He saved the world when it was in danger. And now our world is in danger again."

"What kind of danger?" Taykoe inquired.

"The government wants to rid the world of anime."

Ana and Taykoe exchanged a look before looking back at Haru.

"Seriously?" Ana asked.

Haru sighed.

"It seems trivial. But think. They'll start with petty things like anime and then move on to something major. If they get away with this, what do you think is going to stop them from taking away the rights of every citizen?" Haru asked.

Ana crossed her arms.

"So where do we come in?" she asked.

"Haru initiated Project Mew in order to prevent such a thing from happening. You are the new mew mews," Kei answered.

He stood.

"There are others," he went on. "Do you recall that earthquake from earlier?"

Taykoe and Ana looked at each other again.

"No way!" Taykoe exclaimed.

Kei wandered over to the monitor, pressing a button. A picture of six animals appeared on the screen.

"We released the DNA of six animals. You," he said, looking at Taykoe. "Are most likely fused with the Fennec Fox."

His gaze went to Ana.

"And you are the Gray Wolf."

Ana crossed her arms.

"Explains the ears and tail," she muttered.

"So, where are the other four?" Taykoe inquired.

Now Kei and Haru exchanged a look.

"Well, we haven't exactly found them yet," Haru admitted.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

Ana stared at the surging crowds.

"Do you really think that the four other mews are here?" she asked Taykoe who stood beside her.

"Yep."

"What are the odd we'll find them?" she asked.

Taykoe shrugged in response, holding up her wrist.

"We'll have to trust these bracelets that Haru made," she said.

"These will find the mew signature and will let out a small beep. Be warned, it will get louder the closer you are and can search an entire room," Haru had said.

Ana looked at her bracelet also.

"I don't trust anything. Wait a second. Where's Hachi?" she asked.

Taykoe shrugged.

"Let's just go," she ordered, before stepping into the crowd.

Ana followed her and together they merged with their classmates.

* * *

><p>Hachi lifted her head off her desk, wearily as she heard the small beeping noise. Ana had just walked into the room. Hachi lifted her hand in a half assed wave. Ana, as always, initially ignored her, preferring to walk to the window and lean against it. Hachi sat up a bit.<p>

"Hachi-san! Taste this!" ordered Nashi, running over.

In the girl's hand was a piece of cheese.

"It's Swiss. Just try it."

Hachi took it and bit into it, eyes widening.

"Is it really that good?" Nashi inquired.

Hachi ignored her, polishing off the cheese. She heard the beep noise again only it was louder. Much louder. Hachi looked up to find Ana standing over her.

"No way," Ana said. "No frickin' way."


	5. Gather

Taykoe stared at her bracelet.

"Come on, beep," she said, willing it to obey.

She sighed as it didn't.

"Well this sucks," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Kei was also staring at his bracelet.<p>

"Hm," he mumbled as it let out a faint beep.

The beep became stronger. Kei looked down, leaning against the bridge. His eyes found the girl from the subway, Ariha. He tilted his head a bit as she walked beneath the bridge. Kei pushed off the side and walked to the other side, looking over as Ariha emerged on the other side. She looked up, meeting his gaze. He smiled at her, noticing how the volume of the bracelet's alarm had gone up.

"Hello again," he greeted.

Ariha smiled.

"Hi."

Kei hopped over the bridge side, landing beside her. The bracelet let out a series of extremely loud beep.

"What is that?" Ariha asked.

Kei slipped the bracelet off his wrist and flung it aside, unnoticed by Ariha.

"Nothing," he lied. "Are you busy now?"

"Nope," Ariha replied.

Kei smirked.

"Well then perhaps you'd like to come with me."

* * *

><p>"Misha, wake up."<p>

Misha swatted Ahsim's finger away and rolled over.

"We're late for school!" Ahsim yelled.

"So?" Misha asked.

Ahsim pulled her to her feet.

"Thank god you slept in your uniform," he muttered as he pulled her away.

He pulled her out the door, locking it in record time.

"Ahsim, slow down!" Misha ordered as Ahsim forced her into a run.

"We're late alre-" he paused mid sentence.

There was a group of men in hazard suits standing on the street.

"This was where we were yesterday morning," Ahsim muttered.

He ducked behind a tree, pulling Misha with him.

"Why are we hiding?" she asked.

"Something's telling me we should okay?" Ahsim replied.

He peeked out as an armored truck pulled up, the back opening and letting out what looked like a large, armored dog.

"What is that?' he asked.

The dog's head whipped around fully, eyes focusing on Ahsim. He gulped, grabbing Misha's hand again.

"Let's move!" he ordered, running away and pulling Misha behind him.

There were shouts from behind them and they could feel the earth shaking from the weight of the armored dog.

"Is that a robotic dog?" Misha asked.

"I'll assume so," Ahsim answered, pulling her into the park.

* * *

><p>Kei glanced sharply to his left as soon as he felt the ground shaking. The bracelet had increased in volume if it was possible.<p>

"Another earthquake?" Ariha muttered.

She stood.

"No."

Her eyes widened.

"What is that thing?" she asked, pointing at the large robotic dog bounding towards them.

Kei also stood, drawing his sword from his jacket.

"An enemy," he said.

"Glad you said that," Ariha replied.

She was engulfed in a white light and emerged in a white shirt, skirt combo. Like Ana and Taykoe she wore a collar and a garter, the fingerless gloves she wore, leading up her arm, under the two mock sleeves on her arms. Her right eye was covered by an eye patch and her tail was spotted.

"Hey ugly," she greeted.

She leapt into the air, flipped once, and sent her knee high booted leg into the robotic dog's head. In her peripheral vision she spotted Misha and Ahsim.

"Awesome!" Misha yelled, waving at Ariha as she landed.

Ariha smiled, waving back. She didn't notice the robotic dog rose up behind her. Luckily, she didn't have to. Kei sliced through the dog's neck as soon as it was up and the head fell to the ground uselessly. Kei landed between the twins, spraying them both in the face with a knock out gas. They both collapsed. He caught them easily, hoisting them over his shoulder. Kei glanced at Ariha.

"Let's go," he said.

Ariha crossed her arms.

"Go where?" she asked.

Kei smiled.

"Somewhere safe. Trust me," he requested.

Ariha studied him for a second.

"Lead the way."


	6. Pursuit

"Bad news, I got nothing!" Taykoe announced, walking into Haru's lab.

"Same here," Ana announced, walking in with Hachi over her shoulder.

Haru turned away from his computer, spotting Hachi.

"Uh," he began as Ana dropped Hachi carelessly on the floor.

"This is Hachi. Hachi, this is Haru. He's the creator of the mews."

Hachi looked at Haru.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Maybe these bracelets are broken," Ana suggested.

"I doubt it," Kei remarked, walking in.

He had two bodies slung over his shoulder and behind him was a girl in a white shirt, skirt combo and knee high boots. Haru's attention went to her.

"I'll assume the snow leopard," he mumbled.

He glanced at Kei.

"What else did you bring back?"

Kei set the two bodies down, gently.

"Mews," he answered.

Haru turned to the girl.

"I'm Haru," he said.

"Ariha," the girl replied.

She looked around the lab.

"So what's all this?" she asked.

"My lab," Haru explained.

Ariha shrugged and wandered around.

"Okay, let me explain," Haru said.

"No need," Ariha and Hachi said at the same time.

"I explained it to her," Kei and Ana said at the same time.

They glanced at each other.

"Well then, who wants to explain it to Thing One and Thing Two whenever they wake up?" Haru asked.

Ariha raised her hand.

"I'll handle this. Now can we go home?" she asked.

"Yes," Haru answered.

"Sweet!" Ana cheered.

"As soon as I plant a tracking device on you," Haru finished.

"What?" Taykoe asked.

Haru held up a small pin.

"I swear it won't hurt," he said.

Ariha crossed her arms.

"If you come near me with that, I will kill you," she declared.

Haru sighed and lowered his hand.

"What do you want? An advanced version of a cell phone that allows you to communicate with each other as well as let me track you?" he asked sarcastically.

The four conscious mews smiled.

"Hop to it, pet," Ana ordered.

She stretched.

"I could really go for some pizza right now," she mumbled. "Hachi, treat me."

"Why do I have to treat you?" Hachi asked.

"Because I can do so much worse than kick you down a hill."

"Hush," Kei ordered.

His attention was focused on the screen. The five others turned to look at the screen which had switched to the news on its own.

"The government has informed me that these attacks are an act of terrorism," the news lady was saying.

Ana appeared on the screen, transforming into her mew form.

"Hey, I look pretty good," she joked.

The footage switched to Ariha as she drove her foot into the robotic dog and then Kei's backside as he cut off the dog's head. His face remained out of the shot.

"Good work on avoiding cameras," Haru complimented him.

Kei just nodded.

"An act of terrorism!" Ariha snarled. "That dog was attacking!"

She stomped her foot for lack of much else to do.

"Is our world really that corrupt?' Taykoe inquired.

She was still staring at the screen.

"Are we so blind that we can't see when someone is helping us? Saving us even?" she asked.

Taykoe climbed onto the table nearby so that she towered over the room.

"Enough is enough!" she declared. "We have to make them see! We have to open the eyes of our friends and enemies alike. Our families have to see! And to do that, we have to become a team!"

She looked at the others.

"Whose with me?" she asked.

"I!" Hachi called, hand shooting up.

"I!" Ana said, lazily.

"I think you're nuts," Ariha said.

They all glanced at her. She flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"But, I like insane, so count me in," she said.

She pointed at the sleeping twins.

"Try not to forget that those two still need to vote."

Taykoe nodded.

"That's fine!" she said.

She smiled.

"We shall fight for truth, justice and-"

"And the pursuit of anime," Ana cut in.


	7. Background

"Hey, that one is coming to," Hachi announced.

Kei glanced at Misha, watching her roll over until she fell out. Even then, she didn't wake up. Kei returned his attention to Ahsim who was stirring.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious," he said as Ahsim's eyes opened.

Ahsim blinked, then squinted, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

Kei blinked, a little stunned.

"Only if angels walk around the house naked and leave their swords in the oddest of places," Haru mumbled.

Ahsim sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Kei again.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A GUY!" he cried.

Ana and Haru burst into laughter while Kei continued to remain confused. Ariha patted him on the shoulder.

"Best not to know," she said.

Then her gaze went to Ahsim.

"Wake up your other half and we'll have your angel explain, m'kay?"

* * *

><p>"It sure is taking them a long time," Hachi remarked, staring at the closed door.<p>

Just barely, the voices of Haru and Kei could be heard as well as Ahsim's voice. Ariha leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Sooooooo," Hachi began.

"Shush," Ariha commanded.

The door opened, surprising them all. Kei's head popped out and he looked at Ariha.

"I'd like to praise you for your efforts. The wall has benefited from all the time you've spent propping it up."

Ariha smiled wickedly.

"Well, most people say I simply work too hard."

Ana sighed.

"I have a feeling those two are going to make me vomit one of these days," she declared.

Ariha and Kei glanced at her. Ana just shrugged in response.

"So, are Thing One and Two caught up?" she asked.

Kei nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Hachi asked. "Let's get out there and save the world."

Now everyone turned to look at her.

"I wanna hit her," Ariha announced.

"Allow me," Ana offered, smacking Hachi upside the head.

Haru sighed from the doorway.

"Yep, this team is hopeless."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he said that!" Hachi ranted the next morning on the way to school.<p>

Ana and Taykoe sighed, exasperated.

"We're not hopeless!" Hachi insisted.

Ana sighed and fitted her headphones in her ears.

"Nudge me when she shuts up," she instructed, her music blasting out of the headphones already.

"Lucky," Taykoe mumbled.

She glanced at Hachi who was still mumbling about something.

"So much for the pursuit of anime," she mumbled.

None of them noticed Kei perched on the lamppost above them. He tilted his head to the side a bit.

"So much for a team."

With that in mind, he leapt into the air, vanishing entirely. His destination? The twins house.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe for even a brief moment, YOU fell in love with a guy."<p>

"Shut up!" Ahsim growled.

Misha grinned evilly.

"I mean, Ahsim. You're practically the poster boy for straight." she teased.

Ahsim chucked a book at her. Misha bent down to tie her shoe, dodging the book entirely. Instead the book landed in the sink filled with water. It was then Ahsim realized he'd thrown his math textbook.

"FUUU!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"Ariha! Get in here now!"<p>

Ariha sighed, annoyed but stood anyway. She hurried into the regal office of her father.

"Yes, fa-," she stopped and cleared her throat. "Yes ?"

Her tone had taken on a business tone, void of any emotion. Her father looked at her.

"Really Ariha. Must you wear your hair over your eye?" he asked.

Ariha repressed an eye roll.

"Forgive me, sir. Now how may I help you?" she asked.

Her father held out a folder.

"Take these downstairs to Dr. Hasegawa," he ordered.

Ariha took the folders.

"Anything else sir?" she asked.

Her father sighed.

"Nothing now. I'll call you if I need you."

"Yes sir," Ariha said, turning to go.


	8. Congrats

"We're here Haruharu!" Misha yelled.

She heard Ahsim sigh and turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

Ahsim shook his head, not bothering to answer.

"You're late," Ariha announced, spinning in the chair to look at them.

"Don't do that!" the twins yelled, trying to hide how much she'd surprised them.

Ariha grinned, slightly evilly.

"What's the matter? Did I scare you?" she inquired, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Where's Haru?" Ahsim growled, dodging the question.

Ariha shrugged, spinning in her chair again.

"He wasn't here when I got here. But he left a note telling us to sit in these chairs," she said, gesturing to the other chairs.

Ahsim and Misha sat. Ahsim crossed his arms, slouching a bit. Misha, meanwhile, pulled out a DS and started playing. Ariha watched them, resting her chin on her fist while her elbow dug into her knee. She studied Ahsim. He glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

Ariha shifted in her chair, crossing her legs.

"Nothing. I just don't recall the original mew mews ever having a boy. In fact, none of them ever appeared to be as ill tempered and…depressing as you," she said.

Ahsim flushed.

"What did you just say!" he asked.

Ariha just smiled. Before Ahsim could say another word, the lab door flew open and a mountain of a man strolled in, with a beard and glasses.

"Ariha!" he exclaimed.

Ariha glanced at him.

"Yes, Mr. Okami?" she asked.

"I expected you back 15 minutes ago!"

Ariha held in a sigh.

"My apologies, Mr. Okami. I was merely falling your orders to deliver these files to Dr. Hasegawa. I assumed you wished for them to be hand delivered. But as you can see, the doctor's not in right now."

Mr. Okami sighed.

"Do as you wish. You're done for the day afterwards."

His gaze went to the twins.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"They were here when I walked in," Ariha interjected. "I suppose they're his sister's kids."

Satisfied with that explanation, Mr. Okami walked out. Ariha watched him go, eyes narrowed.

"Hey Ahsim?" Misha asked in a whisper, leaning over to her twin.

Ahsim glanced at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Is it just me or did her attitude change when he came in?" she asked.

Ahsim shrugged.

"Either way she's still a bitch," he declared.

Misha looked over at Ariha.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said.

It was then Taykoe and Hachi came running in. Ana was perched on Hachi's back.

"Uh….how does one respond to this?" Misha asked as Hachi collapsed.

Ana got off her and brushed her jacket.

"Pack mule," she offered as an explanation.

"So, where is Haru and Kei?" Taykoe asked.

"He left instructions for us to sit in these chairs," Ahsim answered.

"Simple enough. Try not to screw this up, Hachi," Ana instructed, flopping into one of the chairs.

Hachi crawled into one and Taykoe cautiously sat down as well. The chairs started to vibrate and then a sort of metal seatbelt shot from the back of the chair, surrounding each mew.

"What the hell?" Ana growled.

The floor slid open and the chairs fell down into the darkness.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Hachi cried.

Tears were gathered in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Ana asked.

"NO!"

Misha had been laughing maniacally through the entire ride.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" she yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" Ahsim yelled.

Ariha opened her left eye a bit, flinching at the wind that hit her eye.

"ISN'T THIS FUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Misha yelled as they fell deeper into the dark tunnel.

"No, it's ridiculous!" Ariha growled.

She began to glow white, morphing into her mew form. Ariha broke free of the 'seatbelt' and leapt out, now free falling.

"This is a really long fall," Misha remarked.

Ariha ignored her, bringing forth a staff. She fell past the others and stabbed the staff into the walls.

"Transform now!" she ordered.

The lights filled the dark tunnel, a mix of blue, purple, silver, and gray. The others broke free of the restraints, leaving the chairs as a bad memory. They caught hold of the staff that was strung across the center, each hanging from it.

"Well, at least we're not falling into the unknown now," Hachi remarked.

The others glared at her.

"Congrats," came Haru's voice.

It echoed in the darkness.

"Where are you Haru! I have plans to rip both you and Kei a new one!" Ariha yelled.

"We look forward to it," Kei said.

"Threats aside, congrats mews."

"On what?" Taykoe inquired.

"You passed."

They all felt a floor beneath their feet and lights came on, revealing an all white lab. Haru and Kei were waiting for them.

"Afternoon ladies," Haru greeted.

Ahsim cleared his throat.

"And Ahsim," Haru added hastily.

He gestured to a table.

"Oh cool! Beanie bags!" Misha cried, diving for the red one.

She looked back at the others.

"Has anyone seen my DS?"

Everyone shook their heads. Panicked, Misha began searching her body, oblivious to the outfit change. Everyone studied her, observing her gray skirt and matching her gray top which only covered her breasts and the gray boots she wore. A tattoo similar to the other mews was on her right hip. This brought attention to Ahsim. He wore shorts and a top that were gray and his boots were almost a dead ringer for Misha minus the heel. His tattoo was on his left hip.

"What?" he asked.

Everyones' gaze trailed away from him.

"DS!" Misha stressed.

Kei glanced upwards, catching something in his hand.

"This it?" he asked, offering it to her.

Misha snatched it away.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten how you knocked me out but thank you."

With that said, she dived back onto the bean bag. The other mews also took a seat.

"If the floor disappears, I'll kill you," Ana threatened as she sat.

Haru rolled his eyes.

"Kei, sit," he ordered.

Kei flopped onto the beanie bag next to Hachi.

"Alright, let me explain," Haru said. "Yesterday, I had Kei observe how you each acted. With the exception of Ariha, none of you are able to work on a team."

"Objection!" Misha exclaimed.

"Overruled!" Haru said.

"Reapproached!" Misha challenged.

"Denied!" Haru finalized.

Misha surrendered, sitting back.

"Wait, why is Ariha an exception?" Taykoe inquired.

Haru looked sheepish.

"Well, Kei couldn't find her. Even with the tracker I put on each of you," he admitted.

"Pardon!" Taykoe cried.

"The tracker is gone. Your mew powers fried it," Haru said.

"You can't expect us to work as a team when we barely know each other," Ariha remarked.

She stretched a bit.

"Really, what do any of us know about each other? If you had wanted this project to be a success, your best move would have been to gather a group of people who were close to each other," Ariha observed.

"Hmmm," Haru mumbled, looking at them.

He smiled.

"I've sent texts to your cells with an address. Bring some clothes and whatever else and report there no later than six."

With that, the ceiling above Haru's head slid open and he vanished through it.

"Oh man! I wanted to leave that way!" Misha whined.

Kei held up a remote and pushed a button. The ceiling above each mew slid open and they all were sucked through.

"Kei! You're so in for it!" Ana screamed.

Kei smiled.

"Sweet silence," he chuckled.


	9. Interview

"Kei is a dead man!" Hachi declared

The mews, having survived the ride out of Haru's underground lab, were heading home, untranformed. None wanted to follow Haru's instructions but after the previous incident, they were hesitant to find out what disobeying them would lead to. Taykoe turned to address the group.

"Look, we all know we're going to end up obeying anyway. My bets are it'll be a test. So, to be safe, I think we should exchange cell numbers," she announced.

"But you already have mine," Hachi pointed out.

"And mine," Ana added.

Ahsim reached into his back pocket, pulling out a phone.

"We kinda share a phone," he explained. "But I'll give you the number anyway."

Taykoe looked at Ariha, expectantly.

"My phone is for business only," Ariha declared.

"You're 16. 17 tops. Where could you possibly work?" she asked.

Ariha crossed her arms.

"Family company. Let's just say I'm not proud of it."

She glanced at her watch.

"I have to go. I'll see you all tonight.

With that, Ariha walked away.

"I don't like her," Ana proclaimed.

"Agreed," Ahsim piped in.

"Well whether you like her or not, she's part of the team," Taykoe declared. "Now let's move. It's 3 o clock now and we need to meet Haru at 6."

* * *

><p>"Kei, I feel dirty," Haru announced.<p>

Kei suppressed a smile.

"Relax," he purred.

Haru's face went red.

"Stop using that seductive voice on me! You know what it does to me!"

Kei smirked, smugly, turning a lazy gaze at Haru.

"No. What does it do to you?"

Haru's red face deepened making Kei laugh.

"Don't worry," he said.

Finally he managed to loosen the last bolt with the tip of his sword blade. He let Haru crawl in first before following and replacing the vent as he went.

"Mr. Okami has an interview going on and then a dinner with the president of another company."

Kei suppressed a chuckle.

"Are you stalking President Okami-sama?" he asked.

Haru shushed him, crawling on. Kei rolled his eyes but followed anyway.

"After this, you're treating me to sushi," Kei announced.

* * *

><p>"I'm packed," Misha declared, throwing her bag on the couch.<p>

She then proceeded to join it as well as steal the remote and change the channel.

"What are you-Is that the Inside Scoop?" Ahsim inquired.

He joined Misha on the couch as the Inside Scoop was coming on.

"Just so you know, I'm taping this," Misha announced as Kiwi, the Inside Scoop's host, came on.

"Her name's not Kiwi," Misha pointed out.

"And her hair isn't naturally green," Ahsim declared.

Misha sighed.

"Sometimes I think we watch this show just to ridicule the host and her guests," she said.

Ahsim thought for a moment.

"True," he said. "Now shush!"

"_Hell-O Tokyo! I'm Kiwi, you're number one host for the Inside Scoop!" _Kiwi squealed.

She smiled brightly at the camera.

"I'm scared of her," Misha announced., opening a can of Coke.

"_On today's show, we'll be interviewing Japan's richest man and his family and get his opinion on the recent terrorist attacks!"_

"I'm impressed. She makes terrorists sound fun," Ahsim remarked.

_"So let's get started. I'd like to introduce my guests. Ichiro Okami, his wife Hitomi Okami and their gorgeous daughter, Ariha Okami!" _Kiwi squealed

Ahsim barely had time to react before he found himself the victim of a Coke shower. But even covered in Coke and now listening to Misha's hiccups didn't affect him even as he watched Ariha appear on the screen. Unlike usual her hair was in a tight bun, both her eyes visible.

"That's" hiccup! "Not," hiccup. "Ariha," Misha declared.

Ahsim glanced at her, able to tear his gaze away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "The proof is undeniable."

Misha glanced at him, about to speak. To repeat what she'd just said. It was then Ahsim's phone went off. He muted the Inside Scoop and answered, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Change of plans. Get to the lab now!" Haru ordered.

'Roger that!" Misha said.

"Wait," Ahsim said, pausing as he got ready to vault over the couch. "How'd you get our number?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Haru?"

The twins heard a click and then the dial tone.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ahsim declared.


	10. Reader

"Well, well, looks like two certain someones have been fooling around in the vents," Ana remarked, taking note of the dust that covered both Haru and Kei.

"They do a horrible job of cleaning them," Haru grumbled.

Kei just shrugged.

"So, why do you need us?" Hachi asked.

Her voice seemed to come from nowhere. Haru glanced around bewildered.

"Oh right," Ana said, dropping one of two duffel bags she had slung over her shoulder.

She kneeled beside it, unzipping the bag. Hachi popped up, gasping in air.

"I was this close to transforming!" she yelled, holding up her thumb and index finger.

Ana shrugged.

"Hey. I carried you and your stuff didn't I?"

"I didn't ask you to!" Hachi yelled.

Ana shrugged, dropping the other bag and sitting on it.

"So explain to me why we needed to come here so fast," Taykoe ordered, walking in.

"Does no one say hello anymore when they enter a room!" Haru spazzed.

"HI!" Misha said, skipping in.

Kei glanced at Haru.

"Satisfied?' he asked.

Haru stuck his tongue out before he addressed the mews gathered.

"Wait, what about Queenie?' Ana inquired.

"Queenie?" he asked.

"She means Ariha," Hachi elaborated.

Haru sighed.

"Kei," he said.

Kei pushed a button on the remote in his hand. The screen flipped on, revealing the Inside Scoop.

"Ugh! Who watches this show?" Ana spat.

The twins exchanged a glance but said nothing.

"_We're back! Now, Okami-san, what are your thoughts on these terrorists attacks?_" Kiwi inquired.

"Man this shows mostly commercials," Ahsim mumbled.

Misha nudged him.

"_In my opinion, these attackers have tarnished the good name of the mews that once protected Tokyo only two, perhaps three years ago_," Mr. Okami said.

Ana crossed her arms, glaring murderously at the screen. Except for her shift in position, there was no other movement in the room.

"_And what about you, Ariha-chan? What are your opinions?_" Kiwi inquired.

The camera's focus went to Ariha who smiled.

"_I agree that these new mews are bad names. It's such a disappointment to see the name of one of Japan's greatest heros to be so dirtied by a group of pathetic upstarts."_

"Pathetic upstarts?" Ana nearly growled. "Oh she's asking for it!"

"It's not Ariha!" Misha declared.

Everyone turned to her but Ahsim who simply sighed and began to massage his temple with his hand.

"What are you talking about! Are you blind!" Ana yelled.

"NO!" Misha yelled.

"Then why do you say that's not Ariha?" Hachi asked.

"I don't know but I've got this feeling that it's not."

Ana let out a snort of disapproval.

"So we're suppose to believe a feeling over hardcore evidence?" she asked.

"It's not Ariha," Kei declared.

Everyone turned to him now.

"And how do you know?" Taykoe asked.

Kei's head tilted to the side.

"Because Ariha's right there."

The mews all spun around. Leaning against the door frame was Ariha. She smiled.

"Hi team," she said with a great deal of sarcasm.

Behind her was a male with green hair. His left eye poked out from beneath his bangs which coincidentally only covered his left eye.

"This is Keiichi. A friend of mine," she announced.

"Uh, he can't be down here. You know, te- I mean, private business," Haru hinted at.

Ariha smirked.

"He already knows about our private business."

"You told him!" Hachi cried out.

Ariha rolled her eyes before petting Keiichi's stubble.

"Keiichi here is a mind reader."

Keiichi pointed at Ana.

"You're taunting Hachi there for having a name that translates to good luck mountain mouth," he said,

Hachi glanced sharply at Ana and Keiichi's finger moved to her.

"Meanwhile, you're upset that Ana would even think about that as well as the fact that you have no clue as to what her last name is."

He pointed at Haru.

"You sir, are thinking about how adorable Misha is as well as those goosebumps you got because of Kei's seductive voice and his bedroom eyes."

Keiichi pointed at Kei.

"You I hit a blank at. Nothing's coming to me but I can tell there are secrets just by looking into your eyes."

The room was deathly quiet. Misha looked at Haru.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked.

Haru blushed.

"Yeah," he admitted.

Ariha stood straight, brushing off her black jeans.

"So, he can stay right?" she asked.


	11. Roomies

"I'm not sure I want him-"

"He can stay," Taykoe declared.

Haru looked at her.

"Don't you think-"

"He. Can. Stay," Taykoe said, fixing Haru with a glare.

Kei leaned over.

"I think he's staying," Kei whispered.

Haru glared at him.

"I think I got that thank you very much," Haru snapped.

Kei shrugged before pressing another button on the remote. The screen shut off.

"So what? She brought a mind reader. Whoopee! Anyone else want her to explain her TV debut?" Ana inquired.

Ariha glanced at Keiichi. He smirked back before returning his gaze to Taykoe. He winked at her.

"There are some things I'm not ready to share," Ariha said.

Haru crossed his arms.

"Fair enough. Kei!" he called.

Kei glanced over, failing to catch the remote he'd been tossing in the air. It crashed to the floor. Kei nonchalantly kicked it under the table, acting as if nothing happened.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Take them to the house," Haru instructed, suppressing his annoyance.

This caught everyone's attention.

"House?" Hachi asked.

Kei and Keiichi grinned.

"That's right. House. From now on you six are living with Kei and I."

* * *

><p>The house was huge. Close enough to be called a mansion. Both Haru and Kei had their own rooms. Ana had already declared that she would NOT be sharing with anyone. Naturally, the twins said they'd share. Taykoe had looked at both Ariha and Hachi. She'd prefer to share with Ariha if she got stuck sharing a room with one of the two of them. Of course, the second they'd arrived at the house, she'd set off to find a room of her own. Now she stood in front of one room with a closed door.<p>

"I call this room!" she declared, trying the doorknob.

The door was locked.

"Or not," Taykoe mumbled, annoyed.

The door opened and Kei's head popped out.

"This is my room," he announced.

"Oh sorry," Taykoe said, hiding her annoyance.

Kei smiled,stepping aside a bit.

"It's not as great as you think."

He held the door open. It was an open invitation and Taykoe accepted it. Inside the room was smaller than what she expected. All the walls were covered in swords and daggers. The walls themselves were black. There was no bed, just a chest under the window.

"Dark huh?" Kei asked.

Taykoe looked at him. He was leaning in the doorway.

"I don't remember much. My family, my friends, my life three years ago is all a blank. Kei may not even be my real name. I came to Tokyo with only one thing on my mind. Okami."

Kei smirked, running his fingers through his long hair.

"And then you met Haru?" Taykoe guessed.

"And then I met Haru," Kei confirmed.

He pushed off the doorframe.

"Bad news kid. You're sharing a room."

"How do you know?" Taykoe asked.

Kei smirked.

"Footsteps. See, Hachi and Ana got rooms beside each other. The twins took the downstairs room to avoid the stairs and Ariha took the room closest to the upstairs bathroom. You get to share with her."

At least some things weren't so bad. Taykoe went to leave, stopping at the door.

"It won't be like that forever. A blank you know. You'll remember, someday," she said.

Kei smiled at her.

"I know."

They both heard the hurried footsteps on the stairs.

"Mews! We have an emergency!" Haru yelled.

Kei smirked.

"Better get a move on," he said to Taykoe.

She smiled in response.

"Just another day of saving Tokyo."


	12. Nobu

"What exactly is he sending us up against?" Hachi asked.

She looked at Ana.

"We're fighting a fire," Ana replied.

Hachi gulped but kept running.

"Where's the fire?" Ariha inquired.

"The mall," was the response.

Said response came from the headsets Haru had given them before they left the house.

"Thanks," Ariha said.

"Wait! Mall? My brother's there!" Hachi spazzed.

"Nobu?" Ana asked.

"I only have one brother!" Hachi replied.

Ana grinned.

"Hope he dies."

Ariha let out a frustrated sigh and sped past them, leaping off the overpass.

"Mew Ariha Metamorphosis!" she yelled, following the instructions Haru had given them.

She landed on a car below, transformed. The others kept running after her, keeping up despite the fact that Ariha was running over cars.

"Mew Taykoe Metamorphosis!" Taykoe yelled.

Coming out of her transformation, she grimaced.

"What is that smell?" Ana yelled.

Taykoe glanced over her shoulder. When she had transformed so had the others. Ana's nose was scrunched up in disgust and Hachi was covering hers. Ariha landed beside Taykoe, practically scaring the life out of her.

"Human," she said.

"Come again?" Misha asked.

Ariha pointed to the smoke in the distance.

"The mall has a lot of people trapped inside.""So, they're burning?" Ahsim guessed.

"Like cookies in an oven," Ariha answered.

"Thanks for ruining my cookie," Haru said, his voice crackling from the ear piece.

Ariha grinned before breaking into a run with the other mews behind her.

* * *

><p>"Stare at the screen all you want, Haru."<p>

Haru turned a bit in his chair at the sound of Kei's voice. Kei smiled, flopping next to Haru.

"Is there any reason why you sent them to beat down a fire?" Kei inquired.

Haru stretched.

"Simple. A test of just how well they work together. Also," Haru trailed off.

Kei nudged his friend.

"Also?" he prompted.

Haru smiled.

"I want to find the leader. The one the others automatically follow," he replied.

"It's Taykoe," Kei declared.

Haru glanced at him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Haru grinned.

"Does someone like Taykoe?"

Kei flicked him.

"Not me. Keiichi actually," Kei replied.

Haru rubbed his forehead where Kei had flicked him.

"So why Taykoe?"

"I don't know. It's just," Kei sighed. "Hachi's timid as hell, Ana preys on Hachi, the twins are, well, together they function because Ahsim's controlling nature reigns in Misha's carefree nature. He keeps her in line. And last but not least, Ariha."

Kei brushed his hair back with his fingers.

"Go on," Haru urged.

Kei shot him a tired look.

"She's…scared."

"Of leading?" Haru asked.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know," Kei admitted. "Something to do with her right eye though. Or lack of. Whatever or whoever caused that absolutely terrifies her even when they're apart. I think it has something to do with the girl on the Inside Scoop."

Kei glanced at Haru and found Haru starring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I've never heard you say so much," Haru admitted.

Kei rolled his eyes.

"Alright, sorry. I get all that but why Taykoe?" Haru asked.

"Because Taykoe analyzes a situation and responds. She doesn't know she's doing it. It's simply instinct. "

Haru looked back at the screen, his eyes finding Taykoe, outlined by the flames as the mews fought to get into the burning mall.

"If that's true, this could get interesting."

* * *

><p>"Damn! It's hot!" Misha cried.<p>

Ahsim shielded his eyes.

"How hot is this?" he asked.

"300 degrees Fahrenheit," Haru announced.

"We're gonna die," Ana declared.

"Regardless of the temperature, we're still obligated to save the people inside," Taykoe said.

She grabbed the whip off her hip and ran forward, leaping over the escalators. She used said whip to grab hold of one of the water sprinklers above and tugged. The top popped off and water rained down. The broken sprinkler triggered the others and water rained down on them all.

"Somehow, this didn't end as perfectly as I thought it would," Misha said, looking around.

The flames slowly disappeared but the steam left behind barely shielded the burnt remains of what use to be the mall. There were charred and even unrecognizably burnt corpses.

"This is horrible," Ariha mumbled.

They heard clapping, looking towards the only staircase in the mall which was mainly used when the mall was rented for a special occasion.

"Nobu?" Hachi whispered, staring in shock at the brunette boy that approached.

"That's her brother?" Ahsim inquired.

"Does he always look so surprised?" Taykoe asked.

"His normal face," Ana assured them.

Nobu stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"I'm impressed," he said.

He smiled at them.

"You did well for my first test."

"Be careful guys. I did some hacking and found that the sprinklers were jammed before the fire was started," Haru announced.

Ariha glared at Nobu.

"It was you, wasn't it? You set the fire and jammed the fire sprinklers!" she accused.

Nobu shrugged.

"So?" he asked.

Ariha growled and leapt at him. Her body morphed into an actual snow leopard.

"Holy shit!" Ana cried in genuine surprise.

Nobu smiled, leaping into the air. He completely dodged Ariha's lunge, slamming his feet into her back. Ariha returned to her mew form, crashing into the stairs. She glared at Nobu murderously.

"There were children here!" Hachi yelled.

Nobu sighed, annoyed, and looked at her.

"Orders are orders. In order to accomplish something, one must ignore such idiotical things such as age, name, wealth. In this world power is all that matters. "

"Excuse me, Hachi, while I kill your brother," Ana muttered, sprinting forward.

She lunged at Nobu with her fist out. He stepped aside, catching hold of her wrist and spinning her around before slamming her into Ariha who'd come running at him from behind. The two crashed back into the stairs. It was then Taykoe launched her attack, her whip shooting out and wrapping around Nobu's raised arm. He smiled at her before tugging her, whip and all, into the air. Taykoe let out a scream as she was sent flying into what was left of a store window."Mew Taykoe!" Hachi cried, running over.

Nobu looked around.

"So," he asked. "Who's next?"

His eyes focused on Hachi.

"You," he declared, stepping forward.

Hachi gulped, eyes wide. She reached for one of the arrows from the quiver on her back, a bow materializing from her mew energy alone. She lifted her bow and aimed the arrow at Nobu. He grinned.

"Go ahead. You'll find I'm very well trained."

A bullet shot through his foot, surprising even him.

"What was that?" Hachi asked.

Taykoe sat up, slowly, pulling a shard of glass from her arm.

"The twins," she said.

Hachi looked at the twins, who were both pointing guns at Nobu. "Back away from them!" Misha ordered.

"Or else," Ahsim threatened.

Nobu smiled at them, changing his path. He strode toward the twins, stopping in midstep, looking as if he was listening to someone.

"Looks like you weaklings got lucky," he said before he vanished.

Hachi lowered her bow. Both Ana and Ariha got up. Ana looked straight at Hachi.

"Your brother is so dead."

* * *

><p>"This has the government's name all over it," Haru declared.<p>

The mews, with the exception of Hachi who was in her room, were gathered in Haru's home lab.

"Regardless of whose to blame, things are getting serious. They jumped from robotic dogs to specially trained agents," Ariha said.

She crossed her arms, flinching as she felt her bruised ribs throb.

"And Hachi? How's Hachi?" Haru asked.

The mews looked at each other.

"She's taking it pretty hard," Taykoe said.

"I'll talk to her," Kei said.

"No, we'll talk to her," Taykoe said.

She nodded at the others before leading them all up the stairs. Haru glanced at Kei.

"Guess you were right. She is the leader."


	13. The end?

"I almost had them!" Nobu growled.  
>He paced.<br>"I can't believe this!"  
>"Calm down, Nobu," his female counter part urged.<br>She smiled at him.  
>"It is only a matter of time."<p>

* * *

><p>Hachi stared numbly at the picture in her hands. She glared at the seemingly innocent look on Nobu's face.<br>"Nobu. How could you?"  
>There was a knock on the door.<br>"Hachi? It's us," Taykoe said.  
>"Go away! I'm wallowing in teen angst right now!" Hachi yelled back.<br>Outside the door, the twins struggled to hold Ana back while Taykoe leaned against the door. Ariha, meanwhile, sat against the wall, knees to her chest.  
>"Anyone else want to try?" she asked.<br>Taykoe sighed.  
>"Hachi, we're here if you need us," she said.<br>Then she walked away.  
>"That's it!?" Ana spazzed, breaking free of the twins.<br>Ariha got up.  
>"Sometimes Ana, you need to be considerate. Then again, you know nothing about that, do you?"<br>"Want to say that to my face?" Ana growled.  
>"Gladly, I have a few seconds before I have to go to work. That's all the time I need," Ariha said.<br>"ENOUGH!" Taykoe yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, our enemies have the upper hand right now. This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. I know we're all upset that we lost today but we can't let it destroy us. We knew it was going to get harder. Now shape up or leave!"  
>While she'd been talking, Taykoe had taken root between the two.<br>"You're right," Ariha agreed.  
>"She is?" Ana questioned.<br>Ariha removed her headset.  
>"She is."<br>Ariha tossed her headset onto the floor.  
>"I quit."<br>With that she turned and walked away.  
>""Didn't need a princess like you anyway!" Ana yelled.<br>Taykoe stared after her in shock.  
>"What have I done?" she asked herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Haru, we may have a problem," Kei announced.<br>"What is it?" Haru asked.  
>He sounded annoyed, maybe even exasperated.<br>"Ariha quit."  
>Haru spun in his chair, knocking most of the papers off his desk and onto the floor.<br>"What!?" he yelled.  
>Kei bit back a smile.<br>"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back soon," he said.  
>Haru studied Kei.<br>"Going out?" he asked, bemused.  
>Kei smiled, shrugging.<br>"I can't allow any person to be able to avoid me when I track them."  
>"Stalking's illegal!" Haru called as Kei started to leave.<br>"You have no objections when I'm stalking people for you," Kei shot back, leaving through a hidden door.  
>Haru turned back to his desk, picking up the papers that had fallen.<br>"Bring her back, Kei."

* * *

><p>"Where's Ariha?" yelled Keiko.<br>Keiichi looked up from his perch on the couch.  
>"No clue. My job isn't to watch her," he remarked.<br>Keiko glowered at him. He just smiled back. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up, his blood running cold.  
>"Try and remember that my assistant can indeed fire you. Now."<br>"Yes, Arisa," Keiichi said.  
>Arisa smiled, removing her hand from his shoulder.<br>"Perhaps we should fire Ariha, if she can't even be here on time," Arisa suggested.  
>"There are reasons that I can't be here on time generally because one of my jobs is running all over this office, collecting, delivering and dropping off files before I appear before D-Mr. Okami." Ariha said, walking in.<br>Keiichi let out a relieved sigh, rolling to his feet. He caught Ariha's elbow, leading her out.  
>"I'll give her the rundown, m'kay?" he announced, closing the door.<br>"Keiichi, where are you taking me?" Ariha asked as he pulled her into an emergency stairway.  
>Keiichi released her, turning to face her.<br>"Ariha, I have some bad news," he said.  
>Ariha waited for him to continue. Keiichi sighed.<br>"Look, you know that huge fire at the mall today?" he asked.  
>Ariha just looked at him. Keiichi smiled.<br>"Of course you do," he muttered. "You were there. By the way, nice job of getting your ass kicked."  
>"Shut up," Ariha hissed.<br>"Anyway, your dad was at the mall. He was meeting some partners there to look at an open store in the mall and he got caught in the fire. He didn't make it."  
>Keiichi flinched a bit as soon as the thoughts that had been flowing from Ariha's mind into his stopped abruptly.<br>"So?" she asked.  
>With that she, pushed past him, walking back into the hall. Keiichi sighed, massaging her nose.<br>"Psycho chicks. The two of them."

* * *

><p>"Hachi! I have pie!" Ana yelled.<br>"I don't want it," Hachi replied.  
>"She still not out yet?" Misha asked.<br>"Nope. And I'm getting antsy," Ana replied.  
>"Why?"<br>"Normally I'd hit that idiot every hour on the hour. I'm behind by forty five minutes."  
>Misha sat next to Ana, leaning against the railing.<br>"Well this sucks. Hachi's brother is a murderer, Ariha's gone, Kei's MIA and well our bad guys our winning."  
>"Guys!" Taykoe yelled.<br>Ana and Misha glanced through the bars of the railing.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Get down here."  
>Ana and Misha exchanged a look before taking off down the stairs, into the living room. The Inside Scoop was on.<br>"Oh god why!?" Ana complained.  
>"Shush!" Ahsim ordered.<br>"We're about to lose our only guy mew," Ana threatened.  
>But she fell silent anyway. The Inside Scoop's typical opening came on but the shock came when Kiwi came on, her green hair dyed black.<br>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm here with a heavy heart to deal a crushing blow," she announced. "As many of my dedicated watchers know, my guests yesterday were the Okami family. And they have suffered an incredible blow. Ichiro Okami was caught in the fire that claimed over 40, 000 lives today. As many know, Okami-san was not only the owner of many successful businesses and stores but a husband and a father. Many reports say that the fire was caused by these the new mews. All I have to say is you went to far this time, mews. Too far."  
>Ahsim turned off the tv.<br>"So now we're terrorists and murderers?Great," Ana said.  
>She sat back, arms crossed.<br>"Screw this, I quit too."  
>"We can't quit. No matter wha-"<br>"Oh cut the crap!" Ana snapped. "Look around you. The mews were yesterdays heroes. Haru made a mistake thinking that he could make us into them. All of Japan hates us!"  
>Taykoe looked to the twins for help. Neither looked her in the eye. Taykoe flopped onto the couch beside them.<br>"I guess, you guys are right," she muttered.


	14. Taykoe

"Back so soon?" Haru asked as Kei walked in.  
>Kei stuck his tongue out at the back of Haru's head, peeling off his wet jacket.<br>"It's raining," he announced.  
>His nose twitched.<br>"What's that smell?" he asked.  
>"Dinner," Ahsim replied.<br>He looked at Misha who sat on the counter beside the sink.  
>"Go tell people," he ordered.<br>Misha slid off the counter and jogged up the stairs.  
>"Dinner!" she yelled as she went.<br>Kei sat beside Haru.  
>"She managed to slip away," Kei announced.<br>"Poor Kei," Haru taunted. "Did you ask Keito to help you?"  
>"Keito isn't around. After all, he trains the Punishers and with the mews around he's being pushed into overtime."<br>Kei pouted.  
>"Never have I met someone so perfect at avoiding me," he grumbled.<br>"The sad thing is I bet she doesn't even know she's doing it," Haru laughed.

* * *

><p>Misha thundered down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. She glared at it.<br>"Hello old friend," she growled.  
>Ana yawned, following Misha.<br>"Did you get Taykoe?" she asked.  
>"She wasn't in her room," Misha replied.<br>Ana stopped.  
>"What are you talking about? An hour ago she was taking a nap," Ana said.<br>They looked at each other before running up the stairs to Taykoe's room. The room was dark and empty, the curtains to the balconey blown open by rain water.  
>"Taykoe's gone," Ana whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Taykoe squinted against the rain, running through the empty streets.<br>"It's not pointless. We're not a mistake. And we're not the enemy. I'll prove it!" she declared.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you just the least bit upset?" Keiichi inquired.<br>"Nope," Ariha declared.  
>She poked at her noodles disdainfully.<br>"I thought you said you could cook," she remarked.  
>"I said I could sort of cook. Sheesh, you don't listen to anyone, do you?" he asked.<br>Ariha's phone vibrated.  
>"Ugh! It better not be your creepy doppleganger," Keiichi declared.<br>Ariha picked up her phone, looking at the screen.  
>"It's Ana," she announced, genuinely surprised.<br>She answered anyway.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Is Taykoe with you?" Ana asked, sounding out of breath.  
>"Taykoe?" Ariha repeated. "Why would she be with me? I quit, remember?"<br>Ana let out an exasperated grunt.  
>"Look, we can't find her. Kei's out looking for her. Haru's worried she's going to do something drastic or stupid. Or both."<br>Ariha was silent for a minute.  
>"That's your problem. Not mine."<br>With that, she hung up. Keiichi studied her before taking a sip of his water.  
>"I won't think any less of you if you go," he declared.<br>Ariha glanced at him.  
>"Did I mention there are roller skates in the closet?"<p>

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Ariha was skating through the rain slicked streets towards the mansion.<p> 


	15. United

"Hachi! Get your ass out here!" Ana yelled.  
>"Go away!"<br>"NO! Emo time is over!" Ana screamed back.  
>There was the sound of a door slamming from downstairs. Ana looked over the railing and saw Ariha walking up the stairs in her stocking feet.<br>"What are you doing here?" Ana asked, taking in Ariha's dripping hair.  
>Her hair was falling loose of its bun.<br>"I'm helping," Ariha replied.  
>She spun, kicking in the Hachi's door. Ana stared in shock while Ariha stormed in.<br>"Get out of my room!" Hachi cried.  
>Ariha sighed.<br>"My father is dead," she announced.  
>Hachi stared at her.<br>"My father is dead," Ariha repeated. "And it is killing me. But I will not allow it to hinder my responsibilities. Your brother is alive. He's not dead! So suck it up! It's time we all got our act together. And the first thing we need to do is find our leader."  
>Ana peeked in the room. Hachi stood slowly.<br>"Let's do this!" she declared.

* * *

><p>Taykoe ducked behind a dumpster, peeking at the parked car in front of the towering building. Nobu stood beside one, holding an umbrella. Beside him was a girl. They were speaking to a woman who was preparing to get into the car. Taykoe's ears perked up. Now she could hear them. The woman was in the car and it was pulling away.<br>"Ready?" the girl asked.  
>Nobu reached into his back pocket, removing a small remote like object.<br>"One explosion, coming up," he said.  
>Taykoe's eyes widened as the car exploded. The sound sent a shock wave through her ears and she let out a loud yelp, clamping her hands over them. Her voice alerted the pair outside the building. They both spun, looking straight at her.<br>"A mew!" the girl yelled, pointing.  
>Taykoe gulped and then bolted, the rain beating down on her. She could hear footsteps on the rain slicked streets behind her and sped up. A glint of light caught her eye. Instinctively, she leapt back, narrowly dodging the sword that seemed to cut through the rain itself. Taykoe landed in a puddle, hardly noticing as she stared the blonde man before her. He pointed his sword at Taykoe, the blade just barely missing her nose.<br>"Remember me as you die. I am Keito," he said, raising his blade.  
>Taykoe reached for her whip as his sword fell. Too slow she realized that she wasn't going to make it.<br>"HOLD IT!"  
>Keito froze, looking over his shoulder.<br>"Kei?" he asked.  
>Taykoe peeked around Keito as Kei approached. Kei stopped a few feet away.<br>"Ai, what are you doing?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.  
>Taykoe stared at him bewildered. Kei winked before turning to face Keito.<br>"This is Ai. A friend of Haru's," he said.  
>Kei sighed.<br>"She heard me talking to Haru about running night drills to look for the mews and, well, you see the result," he said.  
>Taykoe looked up at Kei and Keito looked at her. A small smile had warmed his features.<br>"Forgive me Miss Ai."  
>He offered his hand which Taykoe took, allowing him to pull her up. Kei's hand wrapped around her shoulder.<br>"Sorry again, Keito-san," Kei said, drawing Taykoe away.  
>"Thanks for the save," Taykoe whispered when they were far enough away.<br>"It wasn't my idea," Kei replied with a cold tone.  
>"Then whose was it?" Taykoe asked.<br>Kei led her around the corner where Ariha stood waiting with Keiichi.  
>"Hey gorgeous," Keiichi greeted.<br>"Was it him?" Taykoe asked.  
>"I doubt the mental capacity on his brain could handle any plan, even one of such low levels of ingenious as this one," Kei remarked.<br>Keiichi smirked.  
>"You know, this is why I hate not being able to read your mind. I can't prepare myself for such hurtful insults," he joked.<br>Taykoe smiled at him before turning to Ariha.  
>"You came back," she said.<br>Ariha crossed her arms.  
>"Kind of hard not to when Keiichi insists on it. Of course, he only wanted me to come back because he likes you," she said.<br>Keiichi's head swiveled around fast enough for him to get whiplash. Ariha smiled, looking at him with a challenging look.  
>"You read minds, I read people," she declared.<br>Keiichi turned away stubbornly.  
>"You're just cocky because now your mind is blocked from me."<br>Keiichi pointed at Kei.  
>"On the other hand, yours is opening up."<br>Kei smirked.  
>"And now it's closing."<br>"Speaking of closing, I think our window of oppurtunity is closing. We need to go," Ariha said.  
>She looked at Taykoe.<br>"And you need to untransform."  
>Taykoe nodded in agreement and focused on untransforming.<br>"Where are the others?" she heard Kei ask as she came out of her transformation.  
>"In the car. Ana didn't want to get wet so she didn't let Hachi out and I made the twins stay in order to ensure that Hachi doesn't die."<br>"Smart thinking," Taykoe praised.  
>Ariha smirked.<br>"What did you expect? The mental capacity of Keiichi's brain couldn't hold all this."


	16. Kori

"So, what are we going to do about my door?" Hachi asked.  
>The other mews looked at her.<br>"Did you seriously just ask that?" Ana inquired.  
>"Yes!" Hachi nearly yelled. "In case you hadn't noticed, I change in my room and we live with three men!"<br>"Actually, one man and then there's Haru and Ahsim," Ana remarked.  
>"I resent that!" Ahsim objected.<br>"That aside, why would any of them peek at you?" Misha asked.  
>Keiichi smirked.<br>"True. I mean, Haru likes Misha, Ahsim is crushing on Ana and Kei has a very strong interest in Ariha."  
>Kei glanced sharply at Keiichi who grinned back at him.<br>"Sometimes your guard goes down," he said.  
>"Take advantage of that fact again and you'll find that you have come to possess a sword in your ass," Kei growled.<br>Ariha smirked.  
>"Is it wrong that I'm oddly turned on by the thought of being between two arguing guys?" she asked.<br>Ana glanced at Ahsim.  
>"If you crush on me, I'll crush every bone in your body," she hissed.<br>Ahsim gulped.  
>"Yes ma'am," he said.<br>After that, no one said a word and the car ride home was silent.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! You found Taykoe!" Haru said as soon as they walked in the door.<br>"Thanks Captain Obvious. I never would have guessed," Ana snapped.  
>"Be nice," Hachi ordered.<br>Ana turned her evil glare on her.  
>"My dear, dear Hachi," she said with murder in her voice. "Would you care to sleep in my room tonight?"<br>Hachi gulped and ducked behind Taykoe.  
>"I'm sure the living room has a very nice couch," she said, trembling.<br>Ana grinned evilly and then walked past Haru, heading upstairs. Ariha and Kei both let out a suppressed shiver.  
>"Scared of Ana, too?" Hachi asked.<br>"No, there's a bit of a draft in here and in case you hadn't noticed, we're both soaked," Ariha replied.  
>She looked at Taykoe.<br>"This shirt shrinks when wet so I expect a new one," she said.  
>For a second, it seemed she was dead serious until she smiled.<br>"Was that a j-"  
>"BANZAI!"<br>Taykoe let out a surprised cry as a pillow hit her in the face. Ariha and Kei turned fast. Instinctively, Kei's hand went to his sword's hilt. Standing on the stairs, with Ana, over her shoulder was a girl with blonde hair cut to her neck.  
>"Don't ask me how this happened! I'm still confused!" Ana yelled.<br>Haru sighed.  
>"This is my sister, Kori," he announced.<br>Kori saluted them, all business now.  
>"Kori, put my mew down!" he ordered.<br>"Make me," Kori challenged.  
>Haru made strangling gestures but said nothing.<br>"I'm confused," Ariha declared.  
>"As am I but that's my normal state of mind," Misha said.<br>"She knows about the mews?" Ahsim inquired.  
>Haru looked at them.<br>"Bakas. Kori is the whole reason for the mews," he replied.  
>Keiichi let out a loud groan.<br>"Jumping Jashinists! Don't all scream in your head at once!" he ordered.

* * *

><p>"So, he made us to protect Kori?" Taykoe muttered to herself.<br>Ariha glanced over at her.  
>"This really bugs you, doesn't it?" she asked.<br>The two were in their room, laying on their beds.  
>"Yes, it does!" Taykoe cried.<br>She studied Ariha, taking in the girl's seemingly indifferent attitude.  
>"How can you be so…so," Taykoe trailed off, trying to find a more polite word than the one she had planned.<br>"Impassive? Calm? Indifferent?" Ariha offered, never looking up from her book.  
>"Yeah," Taykoe said.<br>Ariha smiled a bit, glancing up at Taykoe with her good eye.  
>"Nothing surprises me anymore," she declared. "Not since I came back here."<br>"Thanks for coming back," Taykoe said.  
>"No problem."<br>The door to their room crashed open.  
>"OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!" Hachi cried, running into the room.<br>She leapt on Ariha's bed, reaching over her and flipping on the radio.  
>"In other news, we have reports that both Yoshiki Nakamura, creator of the popular manga, Skip Beat and Masashi Kishimoto, maker of the Naruto series, have both been detained."<br>"That is horrible," Taykoe said.  
>"I know!" Hachi cried.<br>"You're really torn up about this," Ariha remarked, pushing Hachi's leg off her stomach.  
>"Of course I am! Without Nakamura-san, I won't know what happens in Skip Beat!" Hachi wailed.<br>"Tragic as that is, what can we do about it?" Taykoe asked.  
>"Plenty," Ariha declared.<br>She smiled.  
>"Being the boss's daughter gives me access to every nook and cranny of the company. Even where they're keeping their detainees," she announced.<br>"YAY!" Hachi cheered.  
>"Ladies, we're breaking into my father's company."<p> 


	17. Plans, we has them

"Absolutely not!" Haru declared.  
>"And why not?" Ariha demanded to know.<br>"You're not going to drop this, are you?' Haru snapped.  
>"Not on your life!"<br>"Man this is better than any Mexican standoff I've ever seen," Ahsim declared.  
>"SHUT UP!" Ariha and Haru yelled as one.<br>"I think, we should let them go."  
>The words came from Kei, who was leaning against the wall in Haru's room.<br>"Stay out of this Kei," Haru ordered.  
>Kei shrugged nonchalantly and went on playing Cat's Cradle with Kori.<br>"I won't sit here and play bodyguard for your sister! She's not in danger as long as she's here!" Ariha yelled.  
>"You've quit once Ariha! You gave up once. How can I trust that you won't quit again just when the others need you? How can I even trust that you aren't working against us?"<br>"You think I'm a spy?" Ariha asked, a little shocked.  
>"Oh this is gonna be fun," Ana declared.<br>Hachi pulled out her phone, punching in a number.  
>"Who are you calling?" Misha asked in a whisper.<br>"Funeral home. Haru's gonna die," Hachi replied.  
>"Well it seems obvious. You've pushed everyone away, you keep to yourself way too much, you're bring in a mind reader and to top it all of you're the boss's daughter! What am I suppose to do?"<br>"Trust me!" Ariha yelled.  
>"Yes, hello, I'd like to know how much a coffin costs," Hachi said into her phone.<br>"Make it black," Misha requested.  
>"Why should I trust you!?" Haru yelled.<br>"Because, I am the unwanted daughter," Ariha said.  
>"What?" Haru asked.<br>"Angsty back story time," Kori announced.  
>Ariha half smiled.<br>"Yep. See, I may be the older daughter but my parents, they always loved my younger sister, Arisa more. Arisa could do no wrong. When Arisa and I played and she got hurt, I was punished. I excelled at school so my parents lied and said I was Arisa. With the money that Okami Corps got, it was easy to do so. If my grades slipped, I was punished severely. Nothing I did was good enough. I was imperfect."  
>Ariha slowly removed the eye patch she wore over her right eye.<br>"And even when Arisa took away the sight in my eye, she was still perfect."  
>Ariha's right eye was stitched close and a long scar ran through it.<br>"She used a spoon first to try gouging it out. When that proved too slow, she stabbed me."  
>"Sick," Misha said, mildly fascinated.<br>Ariha looked at Haru.  
>"Do you see now? I have no loyalty to them."<br>Haru stared at the missing eye, brows furrowed.  
>"I trust her."<br>Haru's eyes shot to Kei.  
>"You have trust issues, Haru," he said with a smile.<br>"And I trust her," Taykoe said. "Hell we all trust her."  
>"Except Ana who trusts no one," Hachi said.<br>Ana shrugged.  
>"It's a system that works," she said.<br>Ariha smiled at them before returning her attention to Haru.  
>"Come one, what do you say?" she asked.<br>Haru sighed.  
>"I still say no," he said.<br>"Oh come on! And we just had a breakthrough moment!" Misha objected.  
>Haru let out a shrill whistle.<br>"Stop spazzing for a second and let me explain!" he ordered. "Usually when they detain someone they keep it silent. Why do you think they'd make it a public announcement?"  
>"To lure you guys in," Keiichi answered, finally speaking up.<br>He smirked.  
>"Come on Ariha, this is Arisa we're talking about. And Keiko. Together , they're fuckin' geniouses. Keiko must know that the mews are against them and are trying to save manga. With that in mind, what would be a way to ensure that you capture the mews? Exactly, announce that you've detained a manga artist."<br>"Stop reading Haru's mind," Ariha ordered.  
>Keiichi smiled sheepishly.<br>"Do you have a plan then cheater?" Haru asked, pouting a bit.  
>"Yes. Yes I do," Keiichi announced.<br>"Do tell."  
>"Tomorrow, let Kei bring Kori to the Corp."<br>"They'll detain her too, you moron," Haru growled.  
>"We need someone inside now shut up and listen. From your thoughts, I get that you've completed a new mew gadget that will allow one of the mews to shrink down,correct?"<br>The mews all looked at Haru.  
>"Yes. What of it?' Haru asked.<br>"Give it to one of the girls or Ahsim. Send them in with Kori."  
>Keiichi looked at Ariha.<br>"Do you think you could make a distraction? Something to keep Keiko busy?"  
>Ariha smirked.<br>"Please. It's me your talking to. Remember third grade?"  
>Keiichi thought for a moment.<br>"Actually no, you were quite a distraction for m-oh I see your point," he said.  
>Keiichi turned to Haru.<br>"Now what do you say?" he asked.  
>Haru smiled weakly.<br>"I think this may just work," he admitted.  
>"Score!" Ana cheered.<br>"Yes, I'd like to cancel my reservation on that coffin," Hachi said. "It looks like the man is going to make it after all."


	18. Infiltration

"Hey, Hachi?" Kei asked as he carried Kori through one of the underground hallways.  
>Hachi wormed her way out of Kori's pocket a bit.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Why do you have a funeral home on speed dial?" he asked.<br>Ana also squirmed free of Kori's pocket.  
>"It's hot in there! I cannot believe they made me go with you," she spat.<br>"You didn't want to wait in the car," Kori pointed out.  
>Hachi sighed.<br>"I've known Ana for ten years. And everyday of those ten years, she's tried to kill me. Now do you see?" she asked.  
>"Point taken," Kei said. "Now hush. We're almost there."<br>"Hey, you asked," Hachi pointed out as she and Ana crawled back into Kori's pocket.  
>"Kori, play dead," Kei instructed.<br>He felt her dead weight on his shoulder.  
>"I hope this works," he muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here," Keiko said, handing a paper to Arisa.<br>Arisa glanced at her.  
>"Where are your manners?" she teased.<br>She took the paper anyway, reading it. She smiled.  
>"Everything's going according to plan."<br>The door clicked open and Keiichi walked in.  
>"What can I do for you?" Arisa inquired.<br>"Ariha is here to see you," Keiichi announced.  
>He stepped aside and Ariha walked in.<br>"Arisa, it's been awhile. I never see you anymore," Ariha greeted.  
>"You could change all that if you moved back home," Arisa remarked.<br>Ariha smiled, sitting on the edge of Arisa's desk.  
>"Please, I never belonged there."<br>Arisa smiled.  
>"What are you talking about? You don't belong anywhere."<br>Ariha flinched visibly at the words but managed to hold onto the fake smile.  
>"Whatever you say."<br>Her eye fell on the paper in Arisa's hand.  
>"What is that?" she asked.<br>Arisa turned the paper around.  
>"Our mother's death certificate."<br>Ariha froze as Arisa pushed away from the desk and stood.  
>"I already framed daddy's," Arisa went on, walking over to the wall.<br>She glanced back at Ariha.  
>"I just haven't had time to buy a frame. I mean, I am running a company nowadays. And once I've mourned enough, I'll start trying to win over daddy's political position."<br>Ariha's nails dug into the desk's surface, leaving indents.  
>"Well Arisa, you were always a genius," she said through gritted teeth.<br>She heard Keiko stirring behind her.  
>"There is just one obstacle. Well two, if you count those mews but I can get rid of them easily," Arisa said.<br>"And what is this obstacle?" Ariha inquired.  
>Arisa smiled at her.<br>"You."

* * *

><p>Misha and Ahsim stared across the street at Okami Corporation.<br>"Is it time?" Ahsim asked.  
>Misha's gaze went to her DS which Haru had tweaked so that she could keep track of Ariha, Ana, Hachi, Kei and Kori as well as see a full blue printed design of the building.<br>"Almost. Kori, Ana and Hachi are all detained and Kei is heading to Checkpoint A."  
>Ahsim nodded.<br>"Has anyone pressed their panic button?" he asked, referring to the button each one of the people inside wore.  
>Misha shook her head.<br>"Good," Ahsim remarked.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>The twins froze as hands grabbed their shirt collars, lifting them up. They both stared, terrified, at the blonde man that stood holding them. He carried a sword, like Kei.  
>"Who are you?" he asked.<br>"My name is Ahsim. And would you mind putting my sister down. She suffers from terrible cramps and she's on her period," Ahsim answered with a completely straight face.  
>The man set Misha down in a heartbeat. Her foot shot out, slamming into the man's ankle. He let out a yelp, dropping Ahsim, who landed beside Misha. He spun, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the man's face that knocked him out cold. The twins stood over the man's unconscious form, arms crossed triumphantly.<br>"That's how the pros tag team!" Misha said.

* * *

><p>"Wow, it is cold in here!" Hachi cried.<br>Ana punched her arm.  
>"Man up!" she ordered.<br>"I would," Hachi said. "If I was, you know, A GUY!"  
>"You know, you're only cold because your mew outfit doesn't have pants."<br>"Neither does yours!" Hachi argued.  
>"I don't have to take this," Ana declared, climbing from Kori's pocket.<br>She leapt into the air, landing safely on the floor. Once there, she pulled the shrinking device from her glove, pushing the middle button as Hachi landed gracelessly beside her. Slowly, the two grew, returning to their full form.  
>"You could have at least waited," Hachi complained.<br>Ana wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, she was staring around at the many shivering people.  
>"What's going on?" she asked.<br>One of the men looked over.  
>"T-they plan to freeze us," he stammered out.<br>Then he went back to hugging himself.  
>"Suddenly your brother's slaughter of those people at the mall seems merciful," Ana remarked.<br>She ignored both Kori and Hachi's disapproving looks and scanned the room for a vent.  
>"How are there no vents?" she asked.<br>"Uh, ceiling fan?" Hachi suggested.  
>Ana smacked her before cracking her neck and bringing forth her hammer,<br>"You know what they say. When in Rome and trapped in a seemingly inescapable room and freezing, make your own exit."  
>"No one says that!" Hachi objected.<br>"Now they will," Ana replied.

* * *

><p>"You."<br>With that word, Keiko made her move. Her arm wrapped around Ariha. Ariha moved fast, sliding off the edge of the desk and rolling away. She rolled to her feet in time to block Keiko's punch. Ariha ducked low, sweeping Keiko's legs from beneath her. Keiko tumbled to the red carpeted floor, smacking her head, hard, on the edge of the desk. Ariha turned to escape, making it to the door before something hit her in the back. She turned, slowly, to look at her sister. Arisa smiled back at her.  
>"Dear sister. Every office has an axe."<br>Ariha reached into her boot, ignoring the pain each move brought her, She pulled one of Kei's daggers out and then threw it. The blade tore through the air, burying itself in Arisa's left eye. Arisa let out screams as if she was being murdered. Ariha opened the door and stumbled out. Keiichi was waiting for her.  
>"Holy sh-"<br>"We're not done yet," Ariha gasped.  
>Keiichi caught her as she fell.<br>"You're done. There's an axe in your back!" Keiichi objected.  
>Ariha smiled at him.<br>"I'll be fine."  
>"Keiichi!" Kei yelled, storming through the door. "We have to go! Now!"<br>He stopped, looking at Ariha. She looked back at him.  
>"Keiichi, call Taykoe. We need to get out of here. Now!" Kei yelled.<br>"But-"  
>"I'll take Ariha."<br>Keiichi handed her over and then ran past the two, leaving them there. Kei hoisted Ariha over his shoulder.  
>"When you're going to steal one of my daggers, don't give it the bad credit of failing you," he said, ducking into a fire stairway.<br>"It didn't fail. It did what it was suppose to," Ariha retorted. "Almost."


	19. Secrets

Nobu felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and sighed., pulling it out.  
>"Ja?" he asked.<br>"Get back here now!" Arisa ordered.  
>Her voice sounded like an angry scream.<br>"Did something happen?" he asked.  
>"Did something happen? Those damn mews happened! My sister happened!" Arisa yelled.<br>She let out a frustrated scream.  
>"She stabbed me in the fuckin' eye!" Arisa screamed.<br>Nobu took a deep breath.  
>"I'm on my way."<p>

* * *

><p>"GO!" Hachi yelled, sliding into the front seat beside Taykoe.<br>Taykoe looked up, surprised.  
>"What about the others?" she asked. The back door opened and the twins dived in.<br>"You two okay?" Hachi asked.  
>"Why is Ana beating people to death with her hammer?" Ahsim inquired.<br>"Distraction tactic," Hachi replied.  
>"Are all the artists out?' Misha asked.<br>Hachi nodded.  
>"They took the hidden passage to Haru's secret lab. He already stocked it so they're set for awhile."<br>They heard a thump on the top of the car.  
>"DRIVE DAMNIT!" Ana yelled.<br>"But Ariha!" Hachi said.  
>Hachi's door opened and Keiichi slid in.<br>"Go!" he ordered, out of breath.  
>He looked at Taykoe.<br>"Trust me. She's with Kei right now."  
>Reluctantly, Taykoe turned the car on and drove off.<p>

* * *

><p>"This may hurt," Kei warned.<br>He gripped the handle of the axe.  
>"She has a pretty good arm, doesn't she?" Ariha joked, cringing a bit.<br>"Don't joke," Kei said.  
>Ariha smirked.<br>"Poetic justice if you think about it," she went on.  
>"Shut up," Kei ordered.<br>Ariha turned a bit, to look at him.  
>"What's the matter?" she asked.<br>"Nothing. The good news is, I think the axe missed your spine and anything vital," Kei reported.  
>He tugged the axe free in one quick motion, covering Ariha's mouth with his arm, muffling her scream.<br>"Damn that hurt," she gasped.  
>Kei laughed, pressing his jacket to her back.<br>"What's so funny?" Ariha demanded.  
>Kei stood, wiping his bloody fingers on his pant leg.<br>"I'm entitled to my secrets. Now let's go," he said, lifting her over his shoulder.  
>"One day I will find out your secrets," Ariha declared.<br>Kei rolled his eyes.  
>"I'm sure you will. Let's hope we can get you to Haru so that you can live to find them out."<p> 


	20. Babies

**(One week later) (Why? Because I'm brilliant)**

* * *

><p>"I have good news and bad news for you," Keiichi announced.<br>Ariha looked over her shoulder at him, almost scared for a second until she saw the huge grin on his face.  
>"What's the good news?" she asked, indulging him for once.<br>"Well, you're weird super power kicked in and ,like always, you healed pretty damn fast," Keiichi replied.  
>"And the bad?" she asked.<br>"I won't have a legit reason for seeing you without a shirt on," he joked.  
>Ariha sighed, tugging her shirt over her head.<br>"It's been a week. I can't believe Arisa hasn't made a move yet," she muttered.  
>Keiichi sighed, flopping onto the bed beside her.<br>"For two seconds, can we forget your maniac of a sister. For just a moment, act like you matter to someone besides me. Act like you matter to yourself."  
>"Keiichi, come on."<br>"No! You come on. Your father and mother both treated you like dirt after the incident. And it only got worse when you lost your eye!"  
>Ariha sighed.<br>"I promise you, after Arisa is gone, I'll be as selfish and self centered as you want me to be," she declared.  
>Keiichi smiled and hugged her.<br>"Your shirt smells like apple," he mumbled.  
>"So does yours," she muttered back, hugging him as well.<br>The door creaked open and the two seperated automatically when they saw Taykoe and Kei in the doorway.  
>"Hey guys," Keiichi greeted.<br>He stood, flinching a bit.  
>"Kei, would you mind toning down your thoughts a bit?" he asked.<br>Kei's face remained blank. Keiichi's hand flew to his ears and a trickle of blood escaped his nose.  
>"KEI! STOP!" Ariha yelled.<br>Kei turned sharply and walked out. Ariha grabbed her jacket off the bed and ran after him. She paused briefly in the doorway, catching hold of Taykoe's shoulder.  
>"Take care of him please," she requested before running again.<br>Taykoe wasted no time in rushing to Keiichi's side.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked.<br>Keiichi wiped his nose on his sleeve.  
>"Bloody noses come with the territory," he said. "More so when people think loudly."<br>"But you said-"  
>"That I couldn't read Kei's mind? I can't. There are people like him, capable of keeping me out of their head. Until they let loose with a strong emotion. In Kei's case, that was jealousy."<br>"Jealousy? Does that mean that Kei likes Ariha?" Taykoe asked.  
>Keiichi shrugged.<br>"Could mean anything. Love is a pain in the ass to pinpoint. Unless, like Ariha, you read people. Or maybe that's her mother's intuition."  
>Keiichi shrugged again and stood.<br>"Hey, you want to go somewhere?"

* * *

><p>"How hard is it to fix a fuckin' door?" Ana yelled.<br>"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Hachi cried.  
>Ana grabbed the front of her shirt, yanking Hachi towards her.<br>"Wanna yell like that again?" she asked.  
>Hachi slowly shook her head.<br>'I also don't want to sleep in your room again,' she added mentally.  
>Ana released her.<br>"I'll fix the damn thing. Go make me a sandwich," she ordered.  
>"Gladly," Hachi said, fleeing down the stairs.<br>The twins were in the kitchen, playing with Legos.  
>"Why doesn't Ana ever abuse you guys?" Hachi asked.<br>The twins looked at her.  
>"We're adorable," they answered, returning to their building.<br>"Oh, Mama Hachi?" Misha asked.  
>"Yes?" Hachi asked, peeved at being called Mama.<br>"Can you make us sandwiches too?"  
>Hachi held back tears of defeat.<br>"Sure. Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"Should I be creeped out by how close we live to a preschool?" Taykoe asked.<br>Keiichi smirked as he led her past the chainlink fence that kept the little kids inside and away from the street.  
>"Compared to other neighbors, isn't it great to be near a preschool. They don't slum around after hours and on weekends. They're quiet, respectful, cute," Keiichi said.<br>He shrugged.  
>"Perfect."<br>"Perfection is just an illusion of the mind," Taykoe remarked.  
>Keiichi stopped, leaning against the fence, watching the kids. One of the women watching the kids waved at him before tapping two of the kids on the shoulder. The two kids turned, waving as soon as they saw him. Well, the girl did. The little boy beside her remained frigid.<br>"Arashi and his older sister, Maru," Keiichi said.  
>"You know them?" Taykoe asked.<br>Keiichi nodded.  
>"I know their mom too," he bragged.<br>He smiled.  
>"You know her too."<br>"I do?"  
>Keiichi nodded again.<br>"Well, you know of her," he corrected himself.  
>"Who's their mom?" Taykoe asked.<br>Keiichi was silent as he watched the kids be herded back inside.  
>"Arisa Okami. The very bad guy we're fighting."<p> 


	21. Jealousy

"Are you showing me this for a reason?" Taykoe asked.  
>Keiichi smirked.<br>"Nah. But, you're all so convinced she's all bad. Arisa has been losin' it since I met her. But she's got her reasons. Those two are it."  
>Taykoe's eyes narrowed.<br>"Detaining innocent people because of their occupation cannot be justified. For some reason, I think you know more than your sharing."  
>Keiichi faced her, smiling.<br>"Of course I do. I can read minds Taykoe. Only few can block me. You are not one of those few."  
>His pupils shrank a bit.<br>"I know you once had an older brother who went missing a few years ago."  
>Taykoe went rigid.<br>"I'm leaving," she declared.  
>She turned to go.<br>"I also know that he'd be excatly Kei's age. In fact, I have every reason to suspect he is your brother.."  
>Taykoe took a few steps forward.<br>"Shin was his middle name."  
>Now she stopped, looking back at him.<br>"He disappeared on his 20th birthday which you were celebrated at your parents house, wearing a dog tag you made for him with his full name. The metal you made the dog tag out of was probably flimsy and would have easily broken if he'd been, I don't know, hit by a car."  
>Keiichi smirked.<br>"Well?" he asked. "Am I right?"  
>"Where's Kei?" Taykoe asked.<p>

* * *

><p>(speaking of which)<p>

* * *

><p>"Kei slow down!" Ariha yelled, jogging after him.<br>He was ignoring her. No way could he, with his top notch senses, not hear her. Luckily for her, he had to stop at the crosswalk which flashed its Do Not Walk sign. She grabbed his arm, making him turn around and face her.  
>"Jealousy doesn't suit you," she joked, panting.<br>"You keep making jokes out of what I consider serious matters," Kei said.  
>Ariha rolled her eye.<br>"You keep making serious matters out of what I consider jokes," she retorted.  
>Kei turned away from her, walking away. It was then that Ariha realized the Do Not Walk sign had changed. She hurried after Kei.<br>"Please, stop," she begged.  
>Kei sighed deeply but stopped. Right there in the middle of the street.<br>"Keiichi and I are just friends. He's been my only friend for so long I can't image us as anything else. You can hate the idea but we're barely apart. We've seen sides of each other that other people will never see. I like you as more than a friend, Kei but-"  
>Kei turned a bit and she stopped, looking at her.<br>"Groveling doesn't suit you," he said.  
>Ariha smiled and hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around her.<br>"You're an ass," she whispered.  
>"Hope it suits me better than being jealous," he purred.<br>And then he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is everyone?" Ana inquired.<br>She flopped down onto a chair beside Ahsim.  
>"Hachi! Sandwich!" Ana yelled.<br>"NO!" Hachi yelled from upstairs.  
>Ana looked over at the twins who both had sandwich's in front of them. They looked at her.<br>"Mama Hachi loves us," they both said.  
>Ana smirked.<br>"Loves you does she?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Hachi peeked out from between the slants in her closet, shivering as she did. Her blanket was pulled tightly around her. Ana was so goning to kill her.<br>"HACHI!"  
>The closet door flew open and there stood Ana. Hachi screamed, covering her head with her blanket.<br>"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Hachi cried.  
>"Give me a good reason not to," Ana ordered, yanking off Hachi's blanket.<br>Hachi gulped.  
>"I'll make you a sandwich?" she tried.<br>"I'm not hungry anymore," Ana said. "But I did bring something from the kitchen."  
>She held up a butcher knife. Hachi's eyes widened in horror.<br>"Uhhhhh," she began.  
>It was then the doorbell rang.<br>"COMPANY!" Hachi announced, running past Ana.  
>She zoomed to the door, flinging it open and looking right at Nobu.<br>"HACHI!" he greeted.  
>Hachi screamed, slamming the door closed.<br>"Not suspicious at all," Haru mumbled, coming up behind her.  
>He opened the door.<br>"Hello, Yamaguchi-san," he said.  
>Nobu smiled.<br>"Hello there," he said. "Do you have it?"  
>"Of course," Haru said.<br>He handed a pouch to Nobu.  
>"Good luck," he said.<br>Nobu nodded and waved at Hachi before he left.  
>"What was that all about?" Hachi asked.<br>Haru closed the door.  
>"I was ordered to create something similar to Project Mew," he replied.<br>"You didn't give them Project Mew, did you?" Hachi asked, panicked.  
>"Of course not."<br>He turned to face her.  
>"It could still create a mew but not as strong as you guys."<br>"And you just gave it to him? All willy nilly?" Ana yelled from the top of the stairs.  
>Haru pulled out his phone, fiddling with it.<br>"I'd never just give them something like that without being completely sure that they'd never have a chance to use it."  
>"And this chance blocker is?" Hachi prompted.<br>"Kei."

* * *

><p>Taykoe ran. What else could she do? All she had to do was assume she was heading in the right direction.<br>Keiichi's words were in her head.  
><em>'Is it possible,'<em> she wondered._ 'Could Kei really be my brother?'_  
>She sped up, fueled by hope.<br>"Damn it Kei! Where are you!?"


	22. Untitled

"Damn it Kei! Where are you!?" Haru growled.  
>"Plan not working out, is it?" Ahsim taunted from the couch.<br>Haru gave him a nasty glare which Ahsim expected. What he didn't expect was the two pillows to the head. Ahsim shot a glare at Kori, who sat on the couch. She stuck her tongue out at him. That explained one pillow.  
>"Ahsim be nice to Haru-chan," Misha ordered, pouting.<br>And there was pillow number two. That was a surprise. It seemed his twin was drifting farther and farther away from him. Sure the two still hung out but Misha was becoming a constant at Haru's side and less of one at Ahsim's. In short, Ahsim was jealous.  
>"I'm going to try calling him one more time. But what is he doing?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ana stared at the sky, watching the clouds darken. The white sheet in her hands flapped wildly as it was caught in the wind.<br>"Something is going to happen tonight," she mumbled.  
>The wind ripped the sheet from her fingers.<br>"But what?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Keiichi was staring at the sky as well, still leaning against the fence of the preschool.<br>"I wonder," he mumbled. "Just how much does Haru Hasegawa know."  
>He rubbed his ear.<br>"I need some noise reduction headphones," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>(Hours later)<p>

It was raining. Ahsim stared at the falling water. The weather fit his mood at the moment. Like always, Misha was in their room, playing her Xbox but who knew how long that would last? Once Haru gave up on trying to reach Kei, he'd be right back in his lab and Misha'd be right there with him. Ahsim's hands tightened into fists. Oh jealous was not a good look on him. The door that led to the roof slammed shut, letting in Ana.  
>"Why are you wet?" he asked.<br>Ana dropped a basket of laundry, wet from the rain, on the table.  
>"I'm a woman at heart," she said with a completely serious face.<br>With that she headed to her room. Ahsim sighed. If only he could be that complicated but simple. Maybe something so stupid like this wouldn't bug him so much.

* * *

><p>Kei blinked away sleep, rubbing his hand over his face. He looked around, wondering where he was. He went to move, only to discover Ariha was sleeping on him. Kei nudged her awake.<br>"Hey," he whispered.  
>Ariha woke up with a few grumbled of disappointment. When she saw his face though, she managed a smiled.<br>"What?" she asked.  
>Kei stretched, sitting up.<br>"What time is it?" he asked.  
>Ariha shrugged. It was then Kei's phone erupted into a seizure of vibrations. Kei rolled his eyes, picking up the phone.<br>"What Haru?" he asked.  
>He listened for a few minutes before he gave Ariha a serious glance.<br>"Understood," he muttered.  
>Then he hung up.<br>"What does Haru want now?" Ariha asked.  
>"He gave Nobu a weaker version of Project Mew."<br>"So?" Ariha inquired.  
>"It can be tweaked," Kei explained. "We have to move."<br>Ariha crossed her arms.  
>"That's all fine and dandy but I have a little problem," she announced.<br>Kei glanced at her wearily.  
>"In case you didn't notice, I have no clothes," she said.<br>Kei's eyes went wide.  
>"Hn," was all he could think of.<br>"If it cheers you up any, you were really good."


	23. New Addition

He couldn't say he was in a particularly bad mood. Certainly it was no different than how he usually felt. His eyes went to the pouch in his hand. Within it was something that would hopefully match the power the mews had. Footsteps drew Nobu's attention away from the pouch and he looked into the face of one of the mews.  
>"Found you," she said triumphantly.<br>"You were looking for me? Guess I should be flattered," Nobu retorted sarcastically.  
>The mew smiled.<br>"Sorry but you're not my type."  
>With that, she launched herself at him. Nobu leapt to the side, narrowly dodging her initial attack. He landed against a fence, only given enough time to dodge again. The mew, he realized, was fighting to kill. Nobu pressed the button on the bracelet circling his wrist. This turned the bracelet into a fingerless glove. The process was quick, giving Nobu a chance to send a fireball straight at the mew. Now it was her turn to dodge. But she didn't. Instead she brought forth a staff, the hard metal of it cutting through the flames.<br>"How do you sleep at night knowing you're a murderer?" she asked.  
>Nobu grinned.<br>"I sleep fine. Granted I don't always sleep alone but it still counts as peaceful."  
>Nobu tilted his head to the side.<br>"How about you? How do you sleep knowing everyone in Japan hates you?"  
>It was the mew's turn to smile.<br>"I sleep fine. Granted I don't always sleep alone," she taunted, spitting his words back at him.  
>For some reason, coming from her mouth made them seem far more deadly which really pissed Nobu off. He charged forward, fire gathering at his finger tips. The mew braced herself, hands tightening on her staff. In one motion, when Nobu was staff length away, she slammed it into his face, knocking him back but not before he threw another ball of fire which caught the bare skin of her leg as well as the end of her skirt. Nobu slammed into the fence and slid unconscious to the ground. Kei stepped from the shadows of the alley.<br>"Just in time," he said.  
>He glanced at Ariha.<br>"You okay?"  
>"Yeah. Nothing too serious," she replied, sitting on the curb and observing her burns.<br>Kei pulled the pouch from Nobu's pocket.  
>"Should we leave him here?" he asked.<br>Ariha stood.  
>"Maybe we should just move him to the middle of the stre-"<br>"Ariha," Kei scolded.  
>Ariha sighed, crossing her arms and pouting.<br>"Fine," she said.  
>Kei smirked before he turned his attention to his phone.<br>"Haru? We've got it."

* * *

><p>"We've got it."<br>As soon as Kei had said that, Haru practically deflated. He flopped down into his desk chair which alarmed Misha at first.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked.<br>Haru just smiled at her before pulling her into his lap.  
>"Things are going our way for once," he said.<br>"Weren't they always?" Misha asked, genuinely confused.  
>Haru didn't answer. Instead, he just kissed her.<br>"I love you, Misha," he whispered.  
>Misha snuggled against him.<br>"I love you too," she said.  
>Neither noticed Ahsim standing in the shadows of the doorway. He retreated silently up the stairs, cutting through the kitchen into the living room.<br>"Hey Squirt, do you know where the remote went?" Ana inquired.  
>She was searching the cushions.<br>"Do I look like I have all the answers?" he snapped.  
>Ana looked at him, slightly glaring.<br>"Excuse me?" she asked.  
>Ahsim would have kept walking but Ana, realizing he intended to ignore her, leapt over the other couch and landed in front of him, blocking the staircase.<br>"Move," Ahsim ordered.  
>He could barely hide his anger.<br>"Make me," Ana challenged.  
>Ahsim snapped then, lunging at Ana. He caught her off guard for once and managed to push her down. Ana fell into the glass table behind the couch that Kei used to hold weapons in case someone attacked the house and he didn't have time to get to the room. Ahsim didn't bother to stick around to examine the damage. The second he heard Hachi's door open, he bolted, running out the door and into the streets.<p>

* * *

><p>Taykoe stared at the clouds as they passed overhead. She'd been looking for Kei for the good part of three hours and was about two bus rides and a train away from the house. Even worse, she was out of cash. Sadly, she was probably going to end up transforming in order to get home. For all her troubles, she had no clue where Kei was. Taykoe sighed and laid her head back. She should have thought things out instead of charging head first into something.<br>"I guess it's not just Ana," she mumbled.  
>Her phone rang, belting out the chorus of Get It While You Can . Taykoe pulled it out of her pocket.<br>"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Easy damn you!" Ana yelled at the doctor.<br>She flinched as he pulled another shard from her back. Hachi stood against the far wall, watching. Ana focused on her, imagining Hachi's head exploding under her gaze. Of course, she found that a bit unfair and focused on turning Hachi's face into Ahsim's. Once she succeeded with that, she imagined that Ahsim's head exploded which brought a smile to her face.  
>"Uh, Doctor, she's smiling at me," Hachi said nervously.<br>"Probably the anesthetic kicking in," the doctor replied.  
>Ana rolled her eyes. Anesthetic, sure.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahsim found himself on a bridge, staring over the traffic. Oh, Ana was going to kill him. Ahsim sighed, leaning heavily against the railing.<br>"Why so glum, chum?"  
>Ahsim nearly had a heart attack as Keiichi's head popped into his view.<br>"You think too loudly," Keiichi teased.  
>He smirked. Ahsim didn't reply.<br>"So you knew already?" he asked.  
>"That you envy what your sister has? That you pushed Ana into a table? That you're not really sorry?" Keiichi said.<br>Ahsim pouted. He knew. Of course he knew.  
>"I killed my sister."<br>Ahsim's head swiveled around so that he faced Keiichi who was staring at the cars as they passed.  
>"Shot in cold blood," Keiichi went on.<br>"Why?" Ahsim inquired, finally finding his voice.  
>"She was taking away something I wanted," Keiichi replied. "But I won't bore you with that. After all, we have company."<br>Ahsim heard a faint click and spun. Keiichi didn't even bother.  
>"Hey Arisa," he whispered.<br>Ahsim's attention had been on the gun pointed at them but now that he looked past the barrel, he saw Ariha. Except her left eye was missing. Ahsim's eyes widened. So this was Arisa.  
>"I'd lie and say I haven't seen you in forever but then again I can't lie to you. Can I?" Arisa inquired.<br>Her voice was like battery acid and made Ahsim shiver.  
>"I'm impressed. You could hear my thoughts a mile away and you chose to stay. Brave?" she asked, eyes flashing. "Or stupid."<br>Ahsim glanced at Keiichi.  
>"Stupid, it would seem," he muttered.<br>Arisa looked at Ahsim.  
>"Ahsim," Keiichi whispered<br>Ahsim looked at him. Keiichi was still staring at traffic. A car pulled up, stopping behind Arisa. One of the doors opened, drawing Arisa's attention to it.  
>"JUMP!" Keiichi yelled at Ahsim.<br>He grabbed Ahsim's shirt and leapt onto the railing. Arisa turned only in time to see the two of them leap. Okay, Keiichi leapt. Ahsim was merely dragged. That didn't change the fact that the busy street was quickly approaching. Ahsim's pulse picked up and he let out cry. He hadn't been this terrified since the day in the park. He had a feeling that this time, Ariha and Kei wouldn't be there to save him and he'd have to do it by himself. Something he'd never done before.  
>"Mew Keiichi Metamorphosis!"<br>Ahsim's eyes widened as Keiichi's arm wrapped around his torso. He looked up at Keiichi who smirked.  
>"You didn't think I hung with Haru in the lab for the cupcakes did you?" he asked. "Which were by the way, awful."<br>"Misha made those," Ahsim said, bewildered.  
>Keiichi made a face.<br>"Makes sense."  
>Ahsim did not understand how Keiichi could carry out a conversation. They were flying away from the traffic, headed for the sky. Surprisingly, that wasn't the part Ahsim couldn't grasp. Keiichi was a mew!<p> 


	24. Second Addition

"Target in sight," Keiko mumbled into her ear piece.  
>The gaze she had on the back of Taykoe's head could have melted a hole through it. If she was lucky enough to obtain laser vision. Keiko's hand went to the bracelet on her arm. Nobu had a matching one. There was only one difference. The stone on his was red, for fire. Hers was blue. For water.<p>

* * *

><p>Once more, Taykoe's phone rang.<br>"Look, I already know-"  
>"It's not wise to associate with my sister."<br>Taykoe stopped.  
>"What are you talking about? And who are you?" she asked.<br>"My name is Arisa Okami."  
>Taykoe's heart froze. Was this it? Was her cover blown?<br>"I'm afraid you are a victim of association," Arisa went on. "You see, it's all my sister's fault that what's going to happen to you, does."  
>"What do you mean?" Taykoe asked, puzzled.<br>As if in response to her question, the ocean rose up. Taykoe snapped her phone shut and sprinted away from the water as it slammed against the ground behind her. Taykoe tripped, landing against something. Looking up, she discovered a woman standing over her, brown hair in a tight bun. The woman's eyes were black and emotionless.  
>"Hello Miss Taykoe," the woman greeted. "I'm Keiko."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed," Nobu said.<br>Ariha was surprised he was awake. When Kei had carried him home, he was out. Of course, the drop down the stairs to Haru's lab had probably jostled him a bit. Or knocked him further into a coma. Now he sat in a desk chair, blindfolded, bound but sadly, not gagged.  
>"Impressed by what?" Ariha found herself asking.<br>"You managed to rein in Kei."  
>Ariha's heart froze.<br>"I don't know what you mean," she lied.  
>Nobu laughed.<br>"I'm blindfolded, not deaf. You don't think I haven't heard him talk before. Your voice I'm having trouble pin pointing. It's familiar but I can't put my finger on it."  
>"You know Kei?" Ariha asked.<br>Nobu snorted.  
>"Who doesn't? Besides you it seems. See, Kei's full name is Kei Shin Graye. He has a little sister who's probably 16 or seventeen now. He's about 23 maybe 24, I'm not sure. All Arisa told me was that she ran him over one night and he lost his memory. Poor guy," Nobu said sarcastically.<br>Ariha glared at Nobu.  
>"I'm going to believe you," she said.<br>She smiled.  
>"But I'll leave you alone so you can understand the term solitary confinement as well as the term ice prison."<br>She kicked the desk chair and it sailed into the large freezer.  
>"What are you doing!?" Nobu spazzed.<br>Ariha laughed.  
>"Giving you a taste of you own medicine."<br>"How are you going to sleep at night?" Nobu asked.  
>"Very well, knowing you're not on the streets. By the way, thanks for the bracelet."<br>With that, she closed the freezer door, locking it. On her wrist was the bracelet.

* * *

><p>"Man that was a bitch," Ana declared.<br>She didn't dare move sit back in Haru's car though. Her back still hurt a bit.  
>"I suppose so," Misha remarked, looking into the backseat from where she sat shotgun.<br>"Now Ana, since you're injured this may be a good time to think and reflect on your actions," Hachi lectured.  
>Ana glared at her.<br>"I will have my revenge," she said. "End of discussion."  
>"But-" Hachi began.<br>Ana held up her fist.  
>"End. Of. Discussion."<br>"Yes ma'am," Hachi whimpered.  
>Realizing the fun in the backseat was over, Misha turned in her seat, turning on the radio.<br>"There are reports of a woman attacking a teenage girl down by the beach," came the announcer. "The woman appears to work for Okami Corporation."  
>Ana groaned.<br>"I suppose we're heading to the harbor," she assumed.  
>"Actually, we have a backup. Two actually," Haru said.<br>He and Misha shared a smile.  
>"Oh, bad feeling," Hachi said.<p>

* * *

><p>Taykoe ducked behind a bench, managing to avoid the full force of the water but still getting sprayed. Her hair was dripping and stuck to her face.<br>"I must ask you to please stop running. You're growing intolerable," Keiko said, lifting her arms.  
>The water, at her command, ripped the bench to shreds. There were very few things for Taykoe to hide behind on the boardwalk and that bench was one of few options. Keiko waved one hand forward and the water surrounded Taykoe but did not close in. Instead it swirled around her. She should have transformed but she couldn't. No she wouldn't expose the fact that she was a mew. Not now and, if possible, not ever.<br>It was then Keiko emerged from one of the walls of water. Her fist flew forward, smashing into Taykoe's face and sending Taykoe flying into the side of the boardwalk.  
>"Denounce Ariha Okami as your friend," she ordered.<br>Taykoe glared at her through her wet hair.  
>"No," she said, purely just to disobey.<br>Keiko raised her hand, the water rising with it.  
>"So be it," she said.<br>Taykoe got to her feet, ready to transform. She had no other choice. Keiko smiled a bit and then the water surged forward. Suddenly, what looked to be a shield, cut through the water. Taykoe watched, wide eyed as Kori landed in front of her.  
>"Never fear, for I'm here. To pound your face," Kori said, pointing at Keiko. "Into dust!"<br>Keiko smiled again, amusement in her cold eyes.  
>"You, my dear girl, are delusional," she declared.<br>"Hardly," Kori said.  
>She put her hands on her hips defiantly.<br>"I doubt you can beat me! Because water is nothing against a dolphin," she declared.  
>Keiko's smile vanished.<br>"We shall see," she said, the water once again rising.  
>Kori's hand glowed and a shield appeared in it. Before Keiko's water had time to recollect itself, she attacked, throwing the shield with the accuracy of Captain America. Keiko threw up her arms to shield her face, leaving her bracelet exposed. The shield clanged against the metal and vanished, leaving Keiko soaked in water. Keiko dropped her hands.<br>"Little brat!" she growled.  
>She lifted her hands again but the water didn't rise. Panic flashed across Keiko's face as she realized that her bracelet lay broken in half in a puddle. Kori smiled at her.<br>"I think I win this round," she announced, waving her hand.  
>The puddle swallowed the bracelet and zipped over to Kori, leaping into her hand. Kori then grabbed Taykoe and leapt over the boardwalk's railing, the two disappearing into the surf below.<br>"I'LL GET YOU!" Keiko screamed.


	25. Busted

"Okay, what is going on?" Ana inquired.  
>She was sitting straight back in a chair, wincing a bit. The mews were gathered in the living room. Well, they were missing Taykoe and Ahsim and Ariha was in her mew form.<br>"Wait, why are you still transformed?" Hachi asked.  
>"I haven't had time to go upstairs yet to get dressed," Ariha replied.<br>"What?" Hachi asked.  
>Ariha just crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk, casting a slow gaze at Kei. He smirked back at her.<br>"Ugh, I don't want to know," Ana declared.  
>Haru looked at his watch and then at Misha.<br>"Keiichi should be back now," he declared, standing.  
>He motioned for the mews to follow him and then led them upstairs. They didn't stop on the second floor though. Haru led them to the roof in time for them to see Keiichi emerge with Ahsim in his arms from the clouds.<br>" You made Keiichi a mew?" Ariha asked.  
>"Are you mad?" Haru inquired timidly.<br>"Not really," Ariha admitted.  
>"Then yes, I made Keiichi a mew."<br>Keiichi landed, the white wings folding against his back.  
>"Captain!" he greeted with a mock salute in Haru's direction.<br>He grinned at Ariha. She smiled and hugged him. Ahsim managed to duck under her arm to avoid being crushed.  
>"What's this for?" he asked.<br>"For being the bastard you are," she whispered. "I know what you did."  
>Keiichi risked a glare at Kei and smiled, hugging Ariha tightly.<br>"I know what you did too," he mumbled. "I better not get any godchildren."  
>He pulled back, holding Ariha at arms length. His eyes narrowed and for once he looked serious.<br>"What's wrong?" he asked.  
>"Nothing," Ariha said, eye darting away from his face.<br>Keiichi shrugged.  
>"Whatever," he muttered, walking inside.<br>Kei joined Ariha as the rest flooded inside.  
>"Is everything okay?" he asked.<br>Ariha crossed her arms, shaking her hair over her shoulder.  
>"Yeah, I just…I have mixed feeling about him being a mew," she admitted.<br>It was a lie and for a second she worried that he saw through it because of the way he was staring at her. Kei smiled a bit.  
>"Of course," he said, following the others in.<br>Ariha watched him go before turning back to the view of the city.  
>"I've got a bad feeling about tonight," she mumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Keiko! You are absolutely soaked!" Arisa exclaimed, a well hidden taunt in her voice.<br>Keiko merely slid into the car, peeling off her wet clothes. She saw the driver's eyes looking at her in the rearview mirror and gave him a hard glare, making him drop his eyes. Arisa chuckled darkly.  
>"Don't be so glum. I have the proof I need."<br>"Proof?" Keiko asked, peeling of her pantyhose.  
>Arisa rolled her eyes. Few women would be able to sit almost completely naked and wet in the backseat of a car which made Keiko a rarity indeed. It did not make her less of an imbecile.<br>"Allow me to explain. My sister and Keiichi are like this," Arisa began, crossing her fingers. "He is a mew. I highly doubt he could have kept that from her. In fact, I believe that Ariha is also a mew."  
>"But, Miss Arisa, what if she's not?" Keiko inquired.<br>Arisa smiled.  
>"Well then she must know he is and we can arrest her on the grounds that she is an accessory to treason," she said.<br>She sat back in her seat, satisfied with herself. Keiko smiled.  
>"You simply do think of everything, don't you?" she asked.<br>Arisa shrugged as if she was modest.  
>"All it takes is one phone call."<br>Keiko's smile grew. This is where she came in. Reaching into her wet clothes, she pulled out her phone.  
>"Keito, darling. We have a mew we need you to pick up. As well as a few terrorists," she said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ana, why are your panties in my basket?" Hachi asked, flinging herself against the banister.<br>She looked down at Ana who was lounging on the couch in the living room.  
>"Ugh, must you whine now. I just got comfortable and don't really want to get up," Ana grumbled.<br>"I will whine all I want! No, wait. It's not whining! It's putting my foot down! Now explain why your panties are in my basket?!" Hachi ordered.  
>Ana granted her a slow smile, like a cat who'd just caught a mouse.<br>"Hachi, I'll answer that when you come down here and ask me when you're within reaching distance."  
>"I am perfectly fine up here!" Hachi retorted, masking her fear.<br>Ana put her hands behind her head.  
>"That's what I thought," she muttered, closing her eyes and settling in for a nap.<br>It was then the front door was kicked open. Hachi screamed instinctively as dozens of armor clad men stormed in.  
>"Oh hell no!" Ana declared, rolling off the couch.<br>A handful of men went for her while the others stormed through the rest of the house. Hachi ran down the hall, headed for her room. Kei was out of his room in a heartbeat.  
>"Hachi, what's wrong?" he asked.<br>She ran for him.  
>"They've come to take Ana away!" she cried.<br>Right then, a man appeared, blocking Hachi from Kei.  
>"Keito," Kei said under his breath.<br>Keito glared at Kei.  
>"Never did I believe any student of mine would ever turn his back on not only his country but the very people who helped him in his time of need," Keito snarled.<br>Ariha's head peeked over Kei's shoulder.  
>"Miss Arisa?" he asked.<br>His eyes narrowed.  
>"No, you're not Miss Arisa."<br>"That's right," Ariha said.  
>She stepped from behind Kei, approaching Keito to Kei's obvious displeasure.<br>"What is this all about?" she asked.  
>In one move, Keito got behind her, wrapping his arm around her throat. He glanced at Kei.<br>"You know as well as I how fast I can snap a neck. And she's got a pretty delicate one which I'm sure you're well aware of," he said.  
>Kei glared at him before he withdrew a knife from his pocket. Hachi watched him do so, shocked. That shock mounted when she was grabbed from behind and dragged downstairs. The armored men had captured the twins, Haru and Keiichi and had managed to subdue Ana.<br>"Sir," they said as Keito walked into the living room.  
>Then came the sound of applause.<br>"Nicely done, Keito."  
>"Thank you, Miss Keiko," Keito said to the half naked woman walking in.<br>"And I thought I'd seen everything," Keiichi mumbled.  
>Arisa walked in behind Keiko.<br>"Hello everyone."  
>She looked at Ariha.<br>"Hello sister dear. Miss me?"  
>"Yeah, like I miss having an axe in my back," Ariha growled.<br>Arisa just smiled.  
>"Anytime."<br>She nodded at Keiko.  
>"Take them away!" Keiko ordered.<p> 


	26. Borderline

"I'm home!" Taykoe announced, walking in through the back door.  
>Her hair was dripping and her clothes stuck to her body. Kori had left her a mile from the boardwalk with instructions on how to get home, saying she was going to head home herself. Taykoe shivered, hating the AC unit for being cranked so high. Slowly, she made her way into the house, heading upstairs. The door to her bedroom was shut but Taykoe could hear music playing inside. She opened the door. Immediantly, Ariha looked over.<br>"Back already?" she asked, rolling onto her side so that her back was to Taykoe.  
>Taykoe suspected that she was being nice and offering her privacy in order for her to change.<br>"Yeah," Taykoe replied, changing quickly.  
>"We're going to a party tonight," Ariha announced.<br>Taykoe glanced back at her, pausing with her jeans at her knees.  
>"Why?"<br>"This is it," Ariha declared. "This is where it all ends."  
>Ariha rolled over, winking at Taykoe with her right eye. Wait, right eye! Taykoe pulled her pants up and leapt against the closet door as Arisa rolled to her feet.<br>"You must think I'm stupid," she chuckled. "I've known you were mews since the beginning. When I hit Ariha in the back, I saw the mark. What a coincidence that she and the mew have that same mark, huh?"  
>"What are you doing here?" Taykoe asked.<br>Arisa grinned slowly.  
>"The house is quiet, don't you think?"<br>Taykoe's blood ran cold but she refused to be intimidated.  
>"What do you want?!" she yelled.<br>Arisa grinned, holding up a vial with a tiny pin at the top.  
>"Wait, that's-" Taykoe began.<br>"I want what's rightfully mine!" Arisa yelled.  
>She raised the vial and stabbed it into her arm. Her body was absorbed by a light. Taykoe reacted instantly.<br>"Mew Taykoe Metamorphosis!" she yelled.  
>It was funny. Only earlier she'd been worried about exposing them all. And now, she knew what needed to be done. The light from the two transformations was absolutely blinding. Taykoe waved off her transformation, her blue eyes determined and focused. She briefly took in Arisa's orange clothes, not bothering to wonder what animal the girl was. All she cared about was beating the snot out of her.<p>

* * *

><p>"The blood is rushing to my head," Hachi announced.<br>She flailed, swinging left and right but only managed to knock heads with Misha. Ana, meanwhile, was asleep.  
>"Guess what they say is true, " Ahsim remarked. "She really can sleep anywhere."<br>"She's not sleeping," Kei muttered.  
>He slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Even untransformed, you all have the advantage of your animal senses and abilities. Of course, for those with an easily distracted attention span like Ana's, feigning sleep is the best way to focus," Kei explained.  
>"That makes sense considering the fact that I've never seen anyone successfully sedate Ana," Hachi admitted.<br>"Can you all please shut up?" Haru requested. "I hit my head pretty damn hard when they came after me."  
>Keiichi snorted.<br>"Bet that taught you not to run with untied shoes huh?"  
>"Shut up!" Haru yelled.<br>"Keiichi," Ariha said quietly.  
>This drew everyone's attention to her. Unlike the rest of them, who'd been tied upside down by their ankles, Ariha had been thrown into a cage swinging over what looked to be a bottomless pit. The others were at least over a sort of metallic bridge. Even with all that knowledge, Ariha smiled.<br>"I have a plan," she announced.

* * *

><p>Taykoe dodged the low blast Arisa sent her way. Her lip was bleeding but she took no notice of it. Arisa laughed and ran at her, brandishing the bladed spear.<br>"I'm going to ram you through," she declared.  
>Taykoe ducked, lashing out with her whip. The leather of it wrapped around the blade. Taykoe took a running start, leapt and swung herself off the roof onto a building nearby, landing perfectly. Arisa ran forward, using the spear to propel herself after Taykoe. Taykoe gripped her whip tightly.<br>"Oh man," she mumbled.  
>Arisa landed. In that second, Taykoe lashed out but Arisa was ready for her. She dodged, her spearing lunging forward, leaving a small cut on Taykoe's arm. Taykoe leapt back, leaving a long distance between them. Arisa smiled at her.<br>"Why Taykoe, whatever is the matter?" she asked.  
>Taykoe glared at her.<br>"Nothing. I can keep this up for hours," she declared.  
>Arisa laughed.<br>"I'm so glad. You see, endurance is a strong point of mine. I merely hoped it was one of yours as well."  
>Taykoe tightened her grip on her whip, still glaring at Arisa. Where the hell were the other mews? Because, in truth, Taykoe was on the end of her rope.<p> 


	27. Difference

"Excuse me, Mister Guard!" Misha yelled.  
>Ariha smirked at the tone she used. The tone brought only one guard in. Ariha cast a glance at Keiichi who smirked back. He was nervous behind that smirk and it only made sense. He was only use to reading minds offhandedly. Never had he attempted harming one. Or even taking control of it.<br>"What do you want?" the guard asked gruffly.  
>Misha's eyes shot to Keiichi whose eyes were now closed. His forehead was wrinkled in concentration.<br>"Well, uh."  
>"Spit it out!"<br>Misha bit her lip, unsure of what to say.  
>"Dude, she's gotta pee and none of us want to see that," Ana remarked.<br>"I'm under orders not to free any of you," the guard replied.  
>"But I really have to go," Misha whined.<br>"Do you think I care?" the guard asked.  
>Ariha smirked.<br>"I think you will," she muttered.  
>The guard looked at her.<br>"Shut up y-"  
>His eyes fogged over and he stopped, mouth dropping open. Ariha looked at Keiichi, smiling.<br>"Nice work," she praised.  
>He smiled back at her.<br>"I'm never doing that again."  
>"Can we get this show on the road please?" Hachi prompted.<br>"On it," Kei said, pulling a dagger from his boot.  
>He threw it at the rope holding Ana's feet. Just as it sliced through, Ana grabbed Ahsim's extended hand and swung up, wrapping her legs around his waist.<br>"Little close there," Ahsim remarked.  
>"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Ana teased.<br>"Me thinks he likes it a little too much," Misha muttered.  
>Ana snorted but managed to pull her own knife from the pocket of her black jeans.<br>"I can understand why you don't want me anywhere near your boy parts but trust me, even I know that the time for revenge is not now."  
>Ahsim let out a sigh of relief. Ana smiled as she bent enough to cut his rope.<br>"But soon," she mumbled.  
>Ahsim ignored her comment and reached over to take hold of Hachi's hand.<br>"You better not drop us weakling," Ana growled.  
>And then she cut the rope.<br>"Why are we doing this again?" Hachi asked, struggling to hold the two of them.  
>"There are sensors all over the floor," Kei replied.<br>Hachi looked at the guard. Granted he was pretty far away but surely he'd set the sensors off. Hachi almost had a heart attack when Ana's hands grasped her waist.  
>"Relax, I'm climbing up you," Ana assured her.<br>Then she proceeded to scurry up Hachi and then grasped the rope, scurrying even farther upwards towards the ceiling.  
>"What is she doing?" Haru asked.<br>His answer came when Ana sent her booted foot through the ceiling, revealing the docks. She crawled in and then began pulling Hachi's rope towards her.  
>"Is she really that strong?" Haru inquired.<br>"Trust me, she can get stronger," Hachi said as she and Ahsim were pulled up.  
>"Just hurry up," Ariha ordered.<br>"Whatever you say, Queenie," Ana said, doing a horrible impression of Ariha's voice.  
>"I don't talk like that!" Ariha yelled.<br>"Blah blah," Ana muttered.  
>She pulled Hachi and Ahsim up, freeing Hachi from the ropes. Then she tied the rope around her waist.<br>"Wish me luck," she said, saluting them.  
>And then, she jumped.<p>

* * *

><p>Taykoe hissed lowly as Arisa's blade cut across her cheek.<br>"Not so fun when we're evenly matched, is it?" Arisa inquired.  
>Taykoe glared at her.<br>"Evenly matched?" she said.  
>She smiled cruelly, the darkness in her eyes coming close to the darkness in Arisa's.<br>"Saying that suggests that we're alike in somehow. And we are nothing alike," Taykoe declared.  
>Arisa smirked, burying her spear in the roof. She then leaned against it.<br>"Oh really?" she asked.  
>Her blue eye glittered, challengingly.<br>"We're both leaders. We both have siblings lost to us though under different circumstances."  
>"I have to give you that but you forgot one thing," Taykoe said.<br>She swung her whip, the leather material slicing across Arisa's cheek. A sliver of blood escaped the wound but Arisa didn't seem to mind.  
>"And what is this one thing we don't have in common?" she asked.<br>Taykoe drew back again.  
>"I'm not a murderer."<br>And she let her whip fly.


	28. Deaf

"Stop squirming ingrate," Ana growled.  
>"Can't help it," Haru growled.<br>"Is it cause I'm grabbing your man titties?" Ana inquired.  
>"I don't have those!" Haru snarled.<br>"I don't have those," Ana mocked in a voice meant to sound like Haru.  
>"I also don't talk like that!"<br>Hachi and Ahsim pulled them into the vent.  
>"Misha next okay?" Ahsim begged.<br>"I'll get whoever Kei hands me," Ana spat before she leapt through the vent.  
>Hachi looked at Ahsim.<br>"How are we going to get Ariha?" she asked.  
>"What do you mean?" Ahsim inquired. "I'd say it's pretty simple."<br>"Well, it would be if she was close to us. But Arisa put her over a seemingly bottomless spot. And she's in a cage. Not tied upside down. Plus the vents end here."  
>Ahsim bit his lip. Hachi was right.<br>"HELLO!" Ana growled from below.  
>She was looking up at them, Misha in her grasp.<br>"Back to work," Ahsim joked, looking at Hachi.  
>Together, they gripped the rope and pulled the two up. Five down, three to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Keiichi cast a glance at Ariha. She was busy watching Ana and Misha disappear into the vent. And for that moment, her mind was open to him. Something, he supposed, she knew. In fact, she probably let him in so he'd know what she was planning. Closing his eyes, Keiichi focused not only on holding the guard's weak mind but also communicating with Ariha's.<br>_'You're sure about this?'_ he asked.  
>She turned away from watching the vent to looking at him. Slowly, she smiled.<br>_'Of course, Keiichi. Sacrifices must be made,'_ she replied.  
>"Geronimo!" Ana yelled, leaping from the vent.<br>_'Besides,'_ Ariha went on. _'If anyone should fall into a bottomless pit, shouldn't it be the one who could have stopped this?'_  
>Keiichi just looked at her and she smiled back.<br>_'It was all my fault,'_ she declared.  
>With that, she stood, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. Keiichi felt arms wrap around his torso and discovered Kei. As Kei carried him up with some help from Ana, Keiichi stared at Ariha. The bracelet had become more of a steel, fingerless glove. Flames danced at her fingertips, swirling quickly around her body.<br>_'Keiichi, escape and make your way to Keiko's lab, understood?'_ she ordered.  
>Keiichi realized then that this may be the last time he ever heard her voice in his head. Panic gripped him and he began to struggle against Kei and Ana.<br>"What are you doing, moron?" Ana snapped.  
>Keiichi reached for Ariha.<br>"Don't do it!" he yelled.  
>It was then the others noticed the fire.<br>"Ariha!" Kei yelled.  
>She smiled and winked at him.<br>"Win," she ordered, the flames intensifying.  
>"ARIHA! DON'T DO IT!" Keiichi yelled. "DON'T BLAME YOURSELF!"<br>In horror, they watched as the fire cut through the bars of the cage, quickly spreading to the chain holding it and eating through them.  
><em>'Farewell, Keiichi.'<em>  
>The cage fell away and Ariha fell into the darkness, the flames vanishing in the darkness.<br>"ARIHA!"

* * *

><p>"Murderer? Me?" Arisa whispered.<br>She grinned.  
>"I've never killed a single person."<br>"That's a lie!" Taykoe accused.  
>"Really?"<br>Arisa examined her gloved hand.  
>"As I recall, Nobu killed my father. A bomb planted by Nobu killed my 'mother'," Arisa said, adding air quotes around the word mother. "Keiko killed Kori."<br>Taykoe froze.  
>"Kori?" she whispered.<br>Only an hour ago, Taykoe had waved good bye to Kori.  
>"I like to work fast. See, I knew she was a manga artist and her own brother is in custody for treason. They're all each others got. Would you have me be cruel and take them away from each other? After all, sibling relationships are so precious," Arisa said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously crying?" Ana inquired.<br>She leaned closer to Hachi's face.  
>"You so are."<br>"Yes, Ana, I'm crying. You want to know why? Because for all we know, Ariha could be dead in that hole," Hachi snapped.  
>She wiped her eyes but kept crawling through the vent, following Kei.<br>"She wanted us to head to Keiko's lab. If we keep going through this vent and then go left," Keiichi mumbled.  
>He rubbed his head.<br>"Are you okay, Keiichi-chan?" Misha asked.  
>"Yeah, but I can't…can't.."<br>"Can't what?" Ahsim inquired.  
>Keiichi looked at him.<br>"I can't hear your thoughts."


	29. Mother Knows Best

"Perfect. Just fuckin' perfect," Haru mumbled.  
>He sighed.<br>"This wasn't how things were suppose to turn out."  
>"Haru," Misha began.<br>"Well what did you expect?" Ana inquired. "If you only wanted us to protect your sister, you should have said so. Now we have to focus on getting the hell outta here."

* * *

><p>She let out a low groan as she came to, lifting her head off the dirt covered floor. Her nose bled and her shirt sleeve was torn at the elbow. Ariha pushed her hair out of her face and looked up, shocked when she discovered a pair of red eyes staring cooly down at her. Ariha's eye widened.<br>"No fucking way," she whispered.  
>The owner of the eyes smiled.<br>"Is that any way to greet your mother?" was the question.  
>Ariha, in only a matter of seconds, propelled herself back a few feet, staring at what she could see of the woman. Slowly, she lifted a trembling hand, summoning the fire from the bracelet. The woman was the spitting image of her except for the eye color.<br>"No way," Ariha whispered with some restraint.  
>The woman smiled dryly.<br>"Yes, way."

* * *

><p>Beneath her feet, the chainlink fence rumbled. Taykoe took in a sharp breath of air before readying her whip again. Arisa came leaping at her, spear ready. Taykoe leapt aside, landing on the swing set in the prechool's fenced in yard. Arisa's spear literally tore through the fence.<br>'I'm disappointed," Arisa's muttered.  
>She looked at Taykoe, her eye slightly red.<br>"I can't predict any of you attacks but it's so obvious when you're going to dodge. And for some reason, even with all that, I can't hit you."  
>Taykoe gritted her teeth and lashed out, her whip wrapping around the spear. With as much strength as she could manage to spare, she jerked the spear towards her, catching it with her free hand and then pointing it at Arisa.<br>"The trick is to be unpredictable," Taykoe said.  
>'Even to yourself,' she added mentally.<br>Arisa grinned.  
>"Pathetic."<br>She snapped her fingers and immediantly untransformed. Her spear vanished as well. She revealed a silver bracelet on her wrist.  
>"I will admit, when it comes to being a mew, you far excel me. After all, it's easier to learn when you have experience. As for me, my talents come in things like magnetic disturbances resulting in a case of elemental control."<br>Taykoe looked at her blankly.  
>"Look, I may be a straight A student but could you put that in Japanese please?"<br>Arisa smirked.  
>"Let's just say, you thought Keiko was bad. Well meet lightning."<br>She pressed a button on the bracelet and the entire bracelet expanded, tearing through the sleeve on her left arm. Arisa thrust her arm forward, lightning shooting from her fingertips and flying at Taykoe. Taykoe stood her ground, swinging her arm. Her whip cut through the lightning effortlessly.  
>"I won't lose to the likes of you," she snarled.<br>Arisa grinned.  
>"That's what I like to hear."<p>

* * *

><p>Her name was Satania, as it turned out. Ariha stared at the woman's head. This woman, claiming to be her mother.<br>"You know, I've long forgotten his first name."  
>Ariha looked up to see Satania looking back at her.<br>"Your father, I mean."  
>"Where are you taking me?"<br>"Out," was the answer.  
>They walked in silence for a few minutes.<br>"He always wanted a son."  
>"I know," Ariha replied.<br>Satania smirked.  
>"When I failed to produce anything but two twin girls, he basically banished me to this hell."<br>"I don't believe that. He was a man who manipulated the law true but-"  
>"If he couldn't have me, no one could."<br>Ariha stopped.  
>"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.<br>Satania kept walking.  
>"Did you know he married my cousin? And she gave him a son."<br>"A son? You're wrong. She had a girl."  
>Now Satania stopped, turning to face Ariha. She looked almost inhuman in the light from the fire.<br>"Do you really believe that?"  
>Ariha bit her lip. It wasn't possible.<br>"But dad disowned him for what he did to Arisa."  
>Satania barked a laugh.<br>"A father always forgives and dotes on his first son, even when that son disguises himself as a girl."  
>Ariha's blood froze.<br>"And I doubt Arisa has any idea."  
>She looked at Satania.<br>"I need to get out of here."


	30. Battle Royale

"Are you stuck!?" Ana growled.  
>"NO!" Hachi declared.<br>Ana pushed at her butt.  
>"You're stuck."<br>"It's a small vent," Hachi said.  
>"No excuse!" Ana snapped.<br>Both of you stop arguing and move," Keiichi hissed, pushing into Ana.  
>She shoved Hachi forward and the three all fell down the shoot.<br>"This is so not what I thought would happen!" Keiichi cried.  
>They shot from the exit into a dumpster. Ana and Keiichi found their way out first.<br>"I hate you," she declared.  
>Keiichi pulled a banana peel from his hair, grinning.<br>"What? You signed up for this job and you're not prepared to get a little dirty?" he teased.  
>Hachi surfaced then.<br>"Amazing. You lose your ability to read minds and yet you still make jokes."  
>Keiichi smirked.<br>"Someone has to. Mew Keiichi Metamorphosis!"  
>Ana and Hachi shielded their eyes until they felt something tugging them from the garbage.<br>"Hold on lady and Ana. We're going to break the air speed law."  
>"Is there such a thing?"<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the way out," Satania reported.<br>She pointed to a ladder. Ariha looked up it.  
>"If there was a chance for you to escape, why haven't you?" she asked.<br>Satania smiled.  
>"What good is a mother's life if she cannot have her children, her husband, her life?"<br>Ariha said nothing and Satania smiled.  
>"Go up there and change the world. Save it before your sister does anymore damage. And then, and only then, will I return."<br>With that, Satania retreated into the dark, away from the fire light. Ariha smirked.  
>"Oh I intend to. Mew Ariha Metamorphosis!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Man it was fucking cold in there," Nobu said.<br>He shivered before smiling up at Keiko.  
>"Thanks for that. For a second, I was afraid my balls were going to freeze."<br>Keiko just crossed her arms.  
>"Hurry it up. We don't have all day," she snapped.<br>Nobu smirked.  
>"Lost your bracelet too, didn't ya?" he asked.<br>Keiko's eyes narrowed a bit.  
>"Not exactly," she mumbled.<br>Her hand closed in a fist, recalling the mangled body she'd left behind. That was all they'd ever find of Kori Hasegawa. Nobu rolled his eyes.  
>"Whatever. All I know is I have to find that one mew bitch and get mine back," he declared.<br>Keiko opened her mouth to say something but voices cut her off. Nobu and Keiko turned. Ana and Hachi were standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring back at them.  
>"Hachi?" Nobu said, standing.<br>The blanket Keiko had draped over his shoulders fell to the floor.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked.<br>Ana caught hold of Hachi's shoulder.  
>"Don't worry, I got this," she whispered.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HACHI!? ANSWER ME!" Nobu yelled.  
>Ana stepped in front of Hachi, holding up her hand.<br>"Mew Ana Metamorphosis!" she yelled.  
>"I suppose this answers your question," Keiko remarked once Ana came out of her transformation.<br>"No way," Nobu gasped.  
>He looked at Hachi.<br>"Why?" he asked.  
>"Doesn't matter why," Ana declared, summoning her hammer. "I'm your opponent and I'm about to take you down. Mario style!"<br>With that, she charged.  
>"Don't just stand there like an idiot!" Keiko ordered, pushing Nobu down before leaping to the side.<br>She grabbed a discarded pipe and managed to block Ana's hammer in time.  
>"Mario style, really?" Keiko asked.<br>Ana smirked evilly.  
>"One can only be so vile and disgustingly gruesome."<br>"Speak for yourself!" Keiko grunted, pushing Ana away. "Is that the best you can do?"  
>Ana grinned.<br>"Glad you asked," she said.  
>She drew back, throwing her hammer. It flew through the air, striking the ceiling above. Keiko screamed as debry crashed down on her.<br>"Well, I may have weakened the ceiling but I buried that bitch alive!"  
>Her victory was short lived though. Nobu appeared behind her, a pipe similar to Keiko's over his head.<br>"ANA WATCH OUT!" Hachi yelled as Nobu brought the pipe down.  
>Ana fell to the floor, unconcious.<br>"Ana!" Hachi cried.  
>Nobu reached down.<br>"Don't touch her!" Hachi ordered.  
>Nobu looked at her, eyes dark.<br>"I can't believe you," he said.  
>He spit.<br>"My sister. A mew lover."  
>Hachi glared at him.<br>"I'm not just a mew lover," she said. "Mew Hachi Metamorphosis!"


	31. Almost There

"Is it wrong that I feel like a cheerleader?" Misha asked.  
>She glanced up at Ahsim who was holding her ankles.<br>"Not really," her twin replied. "Is it wrong that I feel that way?"  
>"Yes," Kei replied.<br>He glanced up at Haru.  
>How's your grip?" he asked.<br>"Fine," Haru said.  
>He leaned forward a little, lowering Misha further into the lab below. She reached for the vial on the table before signaling for Ahsim to pull her up.<br>"Haru, up!" Kei ordered.  
>"Working on it."<br>"Hurry before they see us!" Ahsim ordered.  
>"Too late," Misha declared.<br>She looked at Ahsim.  
>"Ready?"<br>"No," he replied.  
>"Good! Kei let us down!" Misha called.<br>Before Ahsim could let out anything resembling a protest, Kei released his feet.  
>"Misha! You're going to die for this!" Ahsim declared.<br>"Mew Misha Metamorphosis!" Misha yelled.  
>She landed, transformed, on an examination table, catching Ahsim bridal style.<br>"Hello Princess," Misha teased.  
>"Put me down," Ahsim growled.<br>Misha shrugged and dropped him before turning her attention to the white coated goons.  
>"Come at me bro," she said, drawing her gun.<br>She pointed it at one of the white coats, smiling.  
>"Well?"<br>She blinked, realizing that the lab was completely empty.  
>"Nice work, sis," Ahsim mumbled.<br>Kei dropped down into the room, catching Haru bridal style.  
>"Heh, room's empty," Kei observed.<br>"Misha has that effect on people," Ahsim muttered.  
>Misha glared down at him.<br>"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.  
>"Can you two finish this later?" Kei asked.<br>"Why?" the twins asked.  
>They heard the sound of glass crunching under boot and turned. Keito stood in the doorway, looking badass.<br>"Uh, you know, Kei, I'm gonna leave this to you," Misha declared.  
>She leapt off the table. Keito fixed Haru with a curious gaze before turning his gaze to Kei.<br>"A new princess? So soon?" he teased.  
>Haru blushed.<br>"I object to that assumption sir!" he yelled.  
>Kei sighed and handed Haru to Misha.<br>"Let's go, Keito," he said.  
>Keito drew his sword.<br>"Normally I wouldn't fight an unarmed man but for you Kei, I'll make an exception."  
>Then he charged. Kei glanced back at Ahsim.<br>"Go on without me," he ordered.  
>Ahsim nodded, rolling to his feet as Kei ran forward, meeting Keito half way. Keito swung and Kei ducked.<br>"As expected," Keito mumbled.  
>Kei glanced back at him, realizing that Keito was still running full speed toward Misha and Haru. Misha dropped Haru, bringing her gun up in time to block the sword. Keito's sword sliced straight through the barrel of the gun. Misha gulped, looking at Keito, terrified. His arm rose slowly, the sword's blade glinting in the light. Time seemed to move slowly.<br>"MISHA!" Ahsim screamed.  
>And the sword fell.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobu let out a gurgled cry as he crashed into the wall. He glared daggers at Hachi, staring down the head of her arrow.<br>"So, not just a mew but a mew lover?" he growled.  
>"You got it. And that's why I must stop you."<br>Hachi smiled.  
>"If I was you, I'd back off," she advised.<br>"Not a chance," Nobu growled.  
>He stood, trying his best to hide how bad his legs wobbled.<br>"Nobu, just give this up," Hachi said, a hint of begging in her voice.  
>Nobu's eyes filled with hatred and he ran at Hachi. She just shook her head sadly.<br>"Someone obviously doesn't pay attention to their surroundings," she muttered.  
>Her arrow flew, cutting through the rope above Nobu. A hollow, glass cell fell on him, trapping him. Nobu banged against the side.<br>"Let me out, Hachi!" he yelled.  
>Hachi ignored him, running over to Ana.<br>"Hey, Ana, you okay?" she asked.  
>"I was hit over the head with a metal pipe. What the hell do you think?" Ana growled, opening her eyes.<br>Tears of relief filled Hachi's eyes.  
>"Ana!" she cried, hugging her.<br>"Hey, no! Bad Hachi!" Ana yelled.  
>She pushed Hachi off of her and stood.<br>"Do that again and I will disembowel you," Ana snapped before storming toward the stairs.  
>Hachi watched her go.<br>"I'm glad you're okay," she said.  
>"Guys!" came Keiichi's voice from upstairs. "I know where Taykoe is!"<p>

* * *

><p>Misha stared at the sword blade that hovered inches from her throat. Slowly, she looked over at Ahsim. He was fully transformed, his own gun pointed at Keito. Keito looked at Ahsim slowly and then his hand slowly went to his side. Just as slowly, he lifted his hand to his face, looking at the blood on it. Slowly, he smiled.<br>"Kid's good with a gun," he muttered before dropping to the floor.  
>Haru let out a sigh.<br>"Did anyone else have sudden heart palpitations?" he inquired.  
>Kei rolled his eyes.<br>"Check you phone," he told Misha.  
>Slowly she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and opened it.<br>"Hey, a text from Keiichi," she said. "He found Tay-chan."

* * *

><p>(Speaking of which)<p>

* * *

><p>It had turned into a game of hide and seek. And Arisa had the upper hand. Unfortunately. Taykoe went completely still when she heard a faint tap.<br>'It's Arisa,' she mentally squealed.  
>A dark red boot filled her vision and she looked up, staring right at Keiichi. Behind him was Ana and Hachi.<br>"Hey there, Gorgeous," he greeted with a smile.  
>"Keiichi!" she cried, launching herself at him.<br>Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
>"Man Taykoe, you look like hell," Ana remarked.<br>Keiichi glanced back at Ana.  
>"Save it for the enemy," he instructed.<br>"Which one?"  
>A blast of lightning struck the ground inches behind her. They all looked up, discovering Arisa.<br>"That one," Keiichi answered.  
>Arisa smiled, backing up a few steps.<br>"She wants us up there huh?" Ana inquired.  
>"Not suprising. She loves the drama," Keiichi replied.<br>Taykoe sighed, backing away from him.  
>"Girls, let's go," she said.<br>"Just us?" Hachi asked, looking at Keiichi.  
>"This started as our fight," Taykoe said.<br>She looked at him. He smiled.  
>"I get it," he said.<br>He waved his hand at her, shooing her.  
>"Well go on and kick some ass."<br>"You wouldn't do such a thing without us, would you?" Misha asked.  
>The group of four turned, watching the twins, Kei and Haru run towards them.<br>"We would have been here sooner but Haru wanted a camera to record this," Ahsim said.  
>"IT'S HISTORICAL!" Haru objected.<br>"Blah blah, can we please go kick ass now?" Ana asked.  
>"Wait, where's Ariha?" Taykoe asked.<br>"We sent her for take out," Ana snapped, shoving Taykoe towards a ladder. "Let's move!"


	32. Stop

"Damn that girl."  
>Those were the first words Keiko grumbled as she climbed out from underneath the rubble. She looked around, spotting Nobu who was trapped by a glass case. He was unconcious, probably due to the lack of oxygen. Keiko sighed, removing her shirt to check for bruises.<br>"I didn't believe it."  
>The voice startled Keiko and she turned, facing Ariha who was perched in a chair, legs crossed. That blue eye was narrowed.<br>"Such a shame. Arisa let you in, trusted you and you kept your greatest secret from her. Aren't you just a little bit ashamed, Keiro?" Ariha inquired.  
>Keiro (it's Keiko) smiled.<br>"Father always said do the unthinkable regardless of what happens," he said, dropping the fake girl voice he used to pass as Keiko.  
>Ariha stood, arms crossed.<br>"Pathetic. What's Arisa going to say when she finds out?" she asked.  
>Keiro smirked.<br>"She won't," he declared.  
>"You raped my sister and now you're using here and you think I won't tell her?"<br>"By she won't I mean you won't be able to tell her," Keiro declared.  
>Ariha laughed.<br>"Wanna bet?"  
>With that, she broke into a run. Keiro growled, running after her, managing to grab the end of her skirt as soon as her foot touched the first stair. He pulled her down. Ariha squirmed, managing to turn and face him so that she landed on top of him ,pinning him beneath her<br>"Why Arisa?!" she asked.  
>Keiro grinned.<br>"Because you refused me."  
>His hands rose, wrapping around her neck.<br>"Arisa was soooo important to you. I couldn't resist. But it wasn't the same."  
>He snickered.<br>"She just doesn't have your fire."  
>Ariha shrieked savagly, slamming his head into the hard floor of Haru's lab. Keiro just smiled.<br>"Oh come on. You must be far more pissed off then that," he taunted.  
>Ariha grabbed his head again and slammed it once more. This time harder. Blood seeped from beneath his head.<br>"Come on Ariha! You hate me! You despise me! SHOW ME JUST HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME!" he urged.  
>His grip on her throat tightened.<br>"COME ON!" he challenged.

* * *

><p>"Hachi! Watch out!" Ahsim yelled.<br>Hachi barely dodged the red lightning.  
>"She's a lot tougher than I thought," Hachi remarked, peeking out from behind the boxes.<br>She looked at Taykoe.  
>"I know you're the boss lady but shouldn't we be attacking at the same time?"<br>"Hachi, that's brilliant!" Taykoe exclaimed.  
>"Really?" Hachi asked.<br>Taykoe smiled.  
>"Now you get to crawl over to everyone and tell them," she said.<br>Hachi's ears drooped.  
>"I knew it."<br>"You still have the shrinking thing Haru made," Taykoe pointed out.  
>Hachi blinked.<br>"Oh right."

* * *

><p>Ana growled in the back of her throat as she glared at Arisa.<br>"She really gets to you, doesn't she?" Ahsim inquired.  
>"NO!" Ana snapped.<br>"She's lying," came Hachi's voice.  
>Ana's head whipped around, discovering Hachi who was only about 2 feet big and standing on Misha's shoulder.<br>"We're going to attack her at the same time," Hachi said.  
>Then she launched into her plan.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the matter? Give up?" Arisa inquired.<br>She looked around suspiciously.  
>"Hardly!" came Taykoe's voice.<br>Arisa found her standing at the head of the mews.  
>"We're mews, Arisa," she said.<br>"We don't just roll over for bitches like you," Ana spat.  
>"We fight for truth!" Hachi said.<br>"Justice!" Ahsim added.  
>"And the pursuit of anime!" Misha finished.<br>Arisa smiled.  
>"Well then, let's fight."<br>"Ana, ready?" Taykoe asked in a whisper.  
>Ana sneered.<br>"Do you even have to ask?"  
>"Mews, GO!" Taykoe yelled.<br>The twins sprang into action, charging forward.  
>"Twin Pistol Attack!" they yelled, firing their guns.<br>Arisa dodged, unprepared for Taykoe and Hachi who launched themselves at her, fists flying.  
>Arisa ducked under them but failed to avoid Ana's hammer which slammed into her face, knocking Arisa back into the chainlink fence. There she lay, completely still. Ana leapt after her, creeping closer to examine her.<br>"Ana! MOVE!"  
>Ana turned, seeing Ariha running towards her. A hand grabbed her wrist and Ana turned to face Arisa, seeing the lightning flash as it made its way through the bracelet.<br>"Arisa! Stop!" Ariha yelled.


	33. Grand Finale

Ana closed her eyes, bracing herself for the shock. After what felt like years, it still hadn't come. Ana opened her eyes. Arisa was staring at Ariha.  
>"Hey! Ariha's alive!" Hachi said.<br>"What does that mean?" Taykoe asked.  
>"Nothing," Hachi lied.<br>"Arisa, listen to me! You need to know that Keiko is Keiro," Ariha said.  
>"Liar," Arisa hissed.<br>The lightning increased drastically.  
>"Quick Ana! Faint!" Misha yelled.<br>Hachi, Taykoe and Ahsim looked at her.  
>"Faint?" Taykoe inquired.<br>" All the good damsels do it and it works," Misha explained.  
>Ahsim lowered his head.<br>"Imagine having to live with her," he muttered.  
>"Arisa, I haven't been a very good sister, have I?" Ariha asked.<br>The question caught Arisa off guard and the lightning slowly lessened.  
>"I betrayed you, I ignored you, I wasn't there for you," Ariha continued.<br>"Oh Ana is so screwed," Ahsim mumbled as the lightning sparked to its previous intensity.  
>"Make your point, Queenie!" Ana yelled.<br>"Arisa, I'm sorry!" Ariha yelled.  
>Ana felt Arisa's grip on her slacken and she ripped her arm free, leaping back a few feet as a precaution. Arisa was stone still, no sign of the lightning. Slowly, Ana reached for her hammer,. Instead she touched Kei's hand.<br>"Don't," he whispered. "Not yet. Let's see where this goes."  
>"Now, Arisa. Despite what I've done, you know I never lie," Ariha went on.<br>Slowly, she stepped closer to Arisa.  
>"And that's why you've always trusted me."<br>"But Keiko said," Arisa began.  
>"Arisa," Ariha interrupted gently. "There is no Keiko. It was Keiro up to his old tricks again."<br>"No," Arisa said.  
>Her eyes darkened.<br>"Not even I am foolish enough to fall for that!" she yelled.  
>She leapt to her feet, running at Ariha, lightning at her fingertips.<br>"I'll make it so you never exist!" Arisa screamed.  
>"Now we move," Kei declared, shoving Ana's hammer into her hand.<br>"About time," Ana muttered.  
>"Duck!" Keiichi yelled.<br>Kei glanced back briefly. Keiichi's eyes were trained on Arisa, his fingers pressed to his head.  
>'Please work,' he begged.<br>Kei grabbed Ana, leaping aside. The air they'd once occupied rippled and distorted, surrounding Arisa. She froze in her tracks, screaming hysterically and clutching her head. In the process, she electrocuted herself. Her body was still twitching when she fell to the ground at Ariha's feet but it was obvious she was dead. Keiichi let out a deep breath and collapsed against Haru.  
>"Good news," he joked, looking at Haru. "I'm a mind reader again."<br>Ariha stared down at Arisa. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she glanced at the owner. Hachi smiled back at her.  
>"Well, we did it," she said.<br>Hachi smiled.  
>"I guess we did," she agreed.<br>"Can we go home now?" Misha asked.  
>"Sure," Ahsim said sarcastically. "It's not like the house is trashed and under heavy guard."<br>Misha punched him in the arm.  
>"I know a great place we can stay," Ana said.<br>She looked around.  
>"Until Queenie and Braniac get the mew house up and running again."<p>

* * *

><p>(A week later)<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh how I missed this place!" Taykoe declared.<br>She dropped her bag on the couch, spinning and loving how much space there was in the mew house compared to Ana's small cramped house.  
>"You and me both," Hachi declared, having been Ana's roommate for the week as well as her bunkmate.<br>"Whiners," Ana muttered. "It wasn't that bad."  
>"YOU HAD A DEAD RAT IN YOUR SINK!" Hachi cried.<br>Ana shrugged.  
>"What's wrong with Leroy?" she asked.<br>"He was kind of cute," Keiichi added, walking in.  
>"In a dead sort of way," Ariha said.<br>Kei, the twins and Haru tailed her, carrying the last of their bags.  
>"The space thing was really the only the issue," Misha remarked.<br>"Well don't let that be one any longer," Ariha said, holding up a credit card.  
>She smiled at Haru.<br>"I added to the house a bit. Now we can each have our own rooms and your lab was rebuilt."  
>"I think I can live with the fact that you're the new Okami CEO," Ahsim declared.<br>Ariha just smiled at him.  
>"Live with what you want. I'm gonna live with the happiness that is a nap," Ana declared, stretching.<br>A loud alarm rang out from Haru's pocket, startling them.  
>"Looks like your nap has to wait," Haru declared. "Mission time."<br>They dropped their bags and ran out the door, transforming as they went.  
>"Think there's a retirement pension for Mews?" Ana inquired.<br>The others all laughed but Ana did not.  
>"I'm serious."<p> 


End file.
